Bloody Kitsune
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: she was their leader, the unoffical captian that they loved, repected, and wished to be close to more than anything.they hated the village, hated it's people, and hated the damn uchiha who dared to lay his hands on her. harem story.
1. Chapter 1

They stood on top of the monument, staring down at the village that they all called home since the day that they were born, a feeling of anger, resentment and rage welling up in their chests as their leader walked out of the thick underbrush to their left with the village leader. Automatically they all went down on one knee to show the proper respect to the one they called their leader. The Hokage looked at them all and smiled, a bit sadly, but it was still a smile.

He knew that they didn't respect him. What child would after seeing the horrors these kids had seen done to their leader would pay homage to the one who refused to let them avenge their precious kitsune? "Shadow, Panther, Minx, Bear, get up."

They each smiled under their masks. "Hai." They said in unison as they each stood again and stared at the small girl with the waist length silvery blond hair, her red eyes could be seen glowing eerily behind the eye holes of her half mask that covered the top half of her face, the white ears of the mask poking out from under her pale hair like horns.

She reached up and lifted her mask off of her face, they lifted their hands to do the same reveling their faces to their beloved Shadow Kage. Tonight might be the last night they assembled here as a team, so they wanted to prolong the meeting as long as they could, each one of them staring at their Bloody Aphrodite in reverence.

"Tonight won't exactly be our last night-" She said gently and the four of them all nearly cried in relief. They couldn't stand leaving her side for very long, and being forced to abandon her under any circumstances would have provoked them into a full scale rebellion. They might have died if that happened but they were all assured that they would have taken almost every shinobi in the village with them before they fell.

They no longer cared about their former lives. Their families, or friends. They could'nt imagine anything without her in the thick of it. As far as they all were concerned there was no life without her.

The blonde's lips twitched as she considered her team. They were young, all of them the same age as her, although she was a year or so younger than them. Each of them with their own unique talents and strengths. They were her people. Her comrades. Her friends and she didn't want to be apart from them either which was why after some careful consideration she had received permission to reopen her late father's clan home, a lovely Japanese style home with enough rooms to house almost half of the Hyuuga clan.

She had come here tonight to give them the choice of living with her from now on. They were all outcasts among their own clans, but only Shadow and Bear had families that may want to keep them. "I have called you all here because we have all graduated today, and will officially become known as ninja of this village tomorrow. Because of these we may be forced to work on different teams-"

"Never, I will not work with anyone but Kitsune." Minx snarled, her pretty face reflecting her thoughts with a dark look that could send any enemy diving for cover.

"Neither will I. Kitsune is my master, and teacher, not those...fools below." Panther said as he stuffed his hands in his pants pockets.

"They are insects that we will never respect or listen too. We are far more likely to kill them for the things that they have done to you Kitsune." Shadow said in the same lazy drawl that made their leader want to smack him.

"Are you really going to send us away from you?" Bear asked tentivly, almost shyly and Kitsune smiled at them. No she would'nt send them away, she was just as selfish as they and wanted to keep them as close to her as she could. She still had much to teach them before she set them loose on the unsuspecting world.

"No Bear, I won't send any of you away. I have a much better idea. I have with me five house keys. I want all of you to move in with me and live in my late fathers home with me." She said as she pulled out five silver keys, that shone brightly in the pale moon light and extended her hand to them. Shadow and Bear lunged forward at once and snatched their keys, to hell with their clans and families. They knew where they belonged.

Kitsune blinked as Panther took two of the keys and dropped one in Minxes hand then got back in line. Well, no hesitation at all. She thought with a bemused expression on her angelic face.

"There is another reason that your doing this, Kitsune-sama..." Ah Shadow really was too smart for his own good sometimes. She thought with a smirk as she turned to the Hokage. She had decided to let him explain things more clearly to them.

Sarutobi gave the girl a nervous look as Shadow, Minx, Panther and Bears hands all went for their weapons holsters, tapping the leather impatiently with their finger tips to indicate that they didn't care much for his intrusion on their meeting with their leader. That was their time to be with her, not his.

Kitsune did something with her hands and they all dropped their arms back to their sides, away from the weapons. "Kitsune-chan-" Sarutobi began t speak and immidatly realised his mistake when Shadow got up in his face, a low feral growl vibrating the boy's chest as he wrapped his fingers around the elders throat and hissed.

"Kitsune-sama, Kitsune-hime-, Shadow Kage-ojo sama, these are the things you will use when speaking about our master or I will slit your throat-" Sarutobi blinked at the scathing hatred in the boys voice, but couldn't say anything because the boy was gradually tightening his fingers around his throat, cutting off his air way. Who knew that the lazy brat could be so frightening?

"Shadow, get back in line now!" Kitsune snapped and the boy let the elder go and gave him one last cold look and got back in line as Kitsune moved up to him and straitened the lapels of his robe and checked him for injuries. Sarutobi smiled kindly down at her and then cleared his throat.

"Uh...as I was saying. If you choose to live with...Kitsune-hime then you will be taking her last name. Her real last name and will each be known as Namikaze-"

"Then consider it done. We will not leave our leader no matter what you might say, if this means that we have to take her true last name then we are honored and will do our best to live up to the name." Minx said with a smile. Kitsune smiled and lifted her hand and barked out their last order for the time being.

"Anbu dismissed. Meet me at my place in an hour."

"Hai!" Said the four excited voices as they all vanished.

"Later Saru." Kitsune said as she took a flying leap off of the mountain. The Hokage shook his head and smiled. Those kids were really something. So strong willed, fierce, and loyal. Anyone who got close to Kitsune would run the risk of some serious bodily harm. He laughed as he shook his head and walked away thinking that-

He pitied their jounin instructors already...

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Well there you have it. the begining of a great story that should be very intresting to write. i want to thank Naruto-amal, and her little sister who challenged me to write this story for them and i'm going to try and stick to as much as the material as they asked me to put in as possible. so when you two read this i hope that you like it. My jaw is hurting again so i'm going to take some pain meds and grab a nap while i think about chapter 2.

Hope you all like it! Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

back from my nap and feeling good. here is chapter two.

ages in this fic are going to be in the early to mid teens just in case ya'll want to ask me about that later.

shika-15

choji-15

lee-16

hinata-15

uzu-14

kakashi-21

main pairings for this fic will be, shika/uzu, gaara/uzu, some one sided lee/uzu, some one sided Sauske/uzu, kakashi/uzu and maybe later on i can include several others.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************)

She had just walked out of her bedroom dressed in her civilian clothes when she felt the familiar presence of Shadow standing behind her and turned her head to look at the teen. He was just standing there staring at her, his dark eye glittering like polished smokey quarts as he closed the distance between them. She opened her mouth to say something to him but he didn't give her a chance.

He grabbed her and yanked her against his lean body and sealed his lips over hers in a toe curling kiss. She moaned a bit and lifted her hands to touch him, needing to touch him as badly as he wanted to touch her but he grasped both of her small hands in his and quickly maneuvered them both over to the nearest wall tugging at the laces of her shirt and slipping one of his hands under the skirt that she was wearing and pulled back, to hiss as he broke the kiss.

Hot damn she must have been expecting him tonight because she was not only not wearing any panties but she was already wet too.

"Been playing with yourself again or are you just happy to see me?"

"No more bad jokes, just give it to me." She said as she leaned up on her tip toes to nip at his bottom lip. He smirked at her and palmed one of the soft creamy swells partually hidden behind the dark blue fabric of her shirt as he reached down and unfastened his pants and gripped her hips and lifted her just enough to slip the tip of his throbbing cock inside of her. She reached up and grasped the shelf that she had hung on the wall over her head and jokingly called the 'pleasure shelf' since she used it for leverage when she was being fucked against the wall and let him slid all the way in, biting back a soft throaty sigh as he licked and nipped at her throat, collar bone, and her breasts before he bit her.

She cried out and clenched around him, making him rowl in approval. Fuck he loved it when she was like this. He loved everything about the girl. FRom the vicous way that she killed her enemies to the way she was riding him now.

He gripped her hips harder and started thrusting his hips up, pushing her against the wall more and more with each violent movement causing her to let go of the shelf and grip hsi shoulders instead, pulling his body closer as she wrapped her legs around his hips. He growled at the slight hindrance of his movements, but it didn't really matter he was already so close to cumming that he could scream.

"How do you want me? In...or out?" He panted as he felt his balls begin to tighten as he pushed himself deeper. Kitsune smirked at him and leaned in to suck on hsi neck like a little vampire, the feel of her teeth sinking into his skin pushed him over the edge. He tangled his fingers in her thick silky hair and yanked her head back away from his neck, not even a little surprised when he saw blood trickle out of the corner of her mouth and he opened his mouth and sank his teeth into her throat, biting down hard enough to push her over the edge too as he rammed himself inside of her three more times before he shuttered and made a soft muffled sound around the soft skin in between his teeth as he spilled his seed inside of her while she screamed.

"Oh god..." She panted as she clenched around himher body trembling with little aftershocks as he leaned his head against her shoulder.

"I think you sucked out my soul...my body feels much lighter." Shika half joked as she snickered and licked the wound on his neck to stop the bleeding.

"Well, I do try." She said softly in an amused voice as he looked at the clock across the room and groaned. Damn, he had been hoping that they would be able to go a few more times, but the others were due here at any minute and Kitsune had this pesky rule about having sex with someone in front of another person. It was a crying shame to him since she wasn't that shy, but she would kick his ass if he didn't straiten himself up before the others got here.

He took several seconds to regain his ability to move and think before he put her down and mover away from her, letting her skirt fall back into place around her ankles. God she looked so achingly beautiful in her black gypsy skirt and dark blue lace up shirt. Almost like a pagan goddess in human form. "Put your eyes back in your head and put your...lance away." She said in that same amused tone that she had had before as her eyes drifted from his face to stare pointedly at his crotch.

Oh right. He thought as he turned away from her and fixed his clothes as they both felt Minx and Panther's presence outside the apartment. Kitsune pulled the lapels of her shirt together and retied them closed and looked at him.

"Answer the door Shadow."

"Alright, but give me a kiss first." Shika said as she smiled up at him and reached up to tangle her slender fingers in his dark hair and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before turning to walk into the kitchen and start fixing her team a late dinner since they hadn't eaten yet. Thinking about how much Bear would love her for fixing him some of her famous dishes when he came.

Shika let the other two in and Kitsune couldn't help but overhear them talking about how difficult Hinata's father had been when she had told him that she was leaving because he was a selfish self serving ass-kissing bastard and Kitsune moved out of the kitchen to check up on her team and nearly swore when she saw the nasty bruise on the side of her Minxes face.

"Are you alright, Minx?" She asked as the older girl walked into her apartment and put down her duffel bag of meager belongings. Hinata looked at her with wide eyes and made a 'hn' sound as she smiled. She was fine physically she was just a bit shaken. She had'nt expected her father to come at her like a crazed bull.

"I'm fine. Are you?" Hinata asked as she pointed to the bite mark that Shika had left on her skin. She smiled at the dark haired girl and reached out with a glowing blue hand and ran her finger tips across Hinata's cheek, using some of the medical jutsu that she had learned before assembling her team for the very first time.

She had wanted to know how to help them if they were to get hurt while on missions. And in the long run it was just a good skill to have since she was often attacked and hurt by the villagers. Something that her team hated more than anything in the world.

"Where's Bear?"

Panther laughed softly, "He's around the corner getting some stuff to snack on, Uzu-hime. He mentioned something along the lines of not wanting to eat you out of house and home like last time we were here." Rock Lee said, his thick dark hair hanging over his shoulder in a braid as he put his bag down and walked across the room to pick her up and spin her around, he was just happy to be here with her again.

It had been rough on him since his parents had died on a mission, and she had been the first person to reach out to him and ease his sorrow. He would forever feel indebted to her for that. "I'm glad to be here." He said softly so that only Uzu could hear him.

The blonde smiled at him and ran her hands along his back, rubbing it in a comforting manner, making him smile. "I'm glad that your here too. Now what do all of you want to eat?"

"Chicken stir fry."

"Crab ragoons."

"A bacon cheese burger with everything on it."

Uzu looked at the three clowns through narrowed eyes and they all snickered.

"A burger is fine."

"It had better be, I'm only one person." And could only do so much. She thought as she headed back into the kitchen and pulled a large thing of hamburger meat out and put it in her sink and turned on the tap so that she could use the hot water to thaw it out as Bear came walking through her door munching on a bag of BBQ chips.


	3. Chapter 3

Uzu woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs being cooked and pushed herself upright and looked at her two bed companions. Hinata and Lee were streched out on either side of her, having thopught that it might be fun to irritate the hell out of Shika by asking if they could sleep with her last night. She smiled as she recalled Shika's oath of revenge and silently snickered as she carefully untangled herself from her two friends.

Lee opened one of his eyes long enough to give her a bemused look before he yawned and shifted closer to Hinata and slung one of his arms around her waist and curled himself around her, as content as a kitten as long as he had someone to snuggle up too. Uzu shook her head and ran her fingers through her sleep tousled hair as she walked into the bathroom and quietly closed the door.

She brushed her hair and pulled it back in a ponytail, then brushed her teeth and used the facilities, then washed her hands and left the bathroom to go see if breakfast was done. She walked into the living room and paused when Shika's head snapped up from under the pillow that he had stolen from Lee as part of his retaliation and looked at her for a second before turning his back to her and wrapping hsi arms around himself as he sulked because he had'nt gotten to sleep with her while Choji finished cooking their breakfast as he hummed.

She peeked into the kitchen and he looked over his shoulder at her, a habit that he had beveloped as a kid when she was on the prowl. It was either pay attention to where she was and what she was doing at all times or he would end up with itching powder in his jock strap or something; like many of the other kids had. So natrually he had started paying excrusiatingly close attention to her.

Better safe than sorry.

"Is it done?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen after a second or so of staring at him, just to make him squirm. He grinned happily and picked up an empty plate and piled it high with sausage, bacon, sunny side up eggs, and two peices of toast. He put considerably more food on her plate than normal mainly because she rarely ate anything with them even when she fixed them all dinner, she still rarely ate.

He had always wondered if the reason behind that had something to do with why she was so small and thin looking, or perhaps because of how she had grown up which was why he and the others worried about her so much. It was all well and good that she wanted to take care of _them_, but if she was'nt remined by them as often as she was, she would forget to take care of _herself_.

"You didn't eat anything last night, so I made sure to fix enough for seconds if you want it." Choji said as he held the plate out to her, a sad smile curving his lips. Uzu blinked at the foods on her plate and idly wondered if he was trying to kill her with colesterol as she took it and moved to the dining room after giving him a kiss on the cheek to thank him, she would make sure that his efforts didn't go to waste.

She was just sitting down to eat when Lee came running into the living room completely naked with nothing but his hands to cover up his assets, he was dripping wet and his face was beet red so Hinata must have been pulling something on him while he was in the shower because one minute he was babbling nonsence and the next he was throwing himself at her in an effort to get away from the smirking viven that came strutting into her living room naked.

Lee made an ekk sound and hid his face against her shirt as Hinata grasped his braid and wound it around her fist. "Come on Lee, all I want to do is scrub your back. Your a very dirty boy after all."

"No! The innocence of my youth will be stripped away from me!" Lee cried as he pressed his face against Uzu's chest, his face and hair soaking her shirt. Uzu said nothing as she reached over his head and picked up a piece of bacon and nibbled on it as Shika and Choji joined her to watch the exchange.

"Your no more innocent that I am, now come on before I lose my temper and do something really bad to you."

"No!" Lee said stubbornly as Hinata sighed and wrapped his braid arouns his neck and dragged him from the room gasping for air. A few seconds later there was a loud scream from the bathroom followed by Hinata's voice booming,

"Shut up you pussy and take it like a man!"

"Nooo!"

Uzu shook her head as if to clear it as Shika sat down across from her in his favorite seat and put his plate of food together and started eating as Choji sat down.

"So...what's the plan for school? I mean do you want us to act the way we always do." Choji asked as Hinata came skipping back into the living room fully dressed and _happy_. Uzu looked over at the brunette as she sank down into her seat next to Uzu with a sigh.

"Yes. I want the people of the village to underestimate us at every turn, so keep acting like you always do-" She said before turning to Hinata and giving her a freaky scary smile as she hissed. "**What did you do to Lee**?"

Hinata blinked at Uzu's tone, she had only heard her use that tone once before and that was after she had saved the Hokage when he had had a heart attack. She had stood over him with a scary smile on her face as she snarled the words, "**And what did you learn about skipping your heart medicine**?"

The old man had simply grasped the pill bottle in her small hand and started to take his pills as regular as clock work, mostly because Uzu always paid him a visit if he didn't take them. Meaning that she and the others had to visit him as well to show him how displeased they were that he was taking up their time with her.

Hinata blinked again as she was jolted out of her thoughts by a small electrical charge, she yelped and jumped back and ended up sprawled on the floor at Uzu's feet as the blonde's finger tips crackled ominously. "That's not fair. Using one of the elements on me."

"If you want fair, go play with someone who gives a damn. Now answer my question, Hinata."

Hinata narrowed her pale eyes at the girl and wondered what she would do to her if she refused to tell her what she wanted to know, but thought better of it considering the blonde's reputation. "I hung him out the window by his...thing to dry."

The others all gaped at her as Shika and Choji both swore and jumped up out of their seats and ran down the hall to help Lee as Uzu shook her head. "Why the fuck would you-"

Hinata gave her a look as Uzu helped her up and then said in an irritated tone. "He's a boy for fucks sake, he's supossed to notice pretty girls. He's supossed to look here at these-" Hinata said as she pushed her lush breasts togther in Uzu's face, then turned her back and shook her butt to prove a point making Uzu blush as she turned back around to stare at her leader.

"Any yet everytime I try to approach him to see if he wants to mess around he runs away from me screaming, and makes me feel like a total hag. So I lost my temper with him." Uzu snickered and leaned her head back in her seat. Silly girl, Lee didn't want to take advantage of her like others did. He wanted to fall in love before he had sex with anyone.

"Oh god Hina, he's not doing that to make you feel bad...he's doing that because he wants to fall in love first. Lee is what you would call an old fashion romantic. He likes to take his time and woo the girl of his choice." Uzu said as Shika and Choji helped Lee over to the table and sat him down in Hinata's seat so that she could check him for any sign of injuries. Oddly enough there was none.


	4. Chapter 4

The group finished breakfast and walked to school together as they normally did and was surprised to see that many of the kids that had graduated yesterday were already in the class room waiting for their next assignment. One of which was Sauske Uchiha. Uzu walked in behind the others carrying a large black backpack full of her old class assignments and decided to hand them all in to prove to Iruka once and for all that she wasn't a lazy bum, she was a conniving one who simply hadn't felt like making all A's and B's in school. It wasn't like there was anyone to congratulate her for her good grades at home anyways.

Sauske perked up in his seat, the bored look he had had on his face fading away the second that he saw her stop in front of Iruka's desk and started to pull the papers out of her bag, and stood up. This was it. Today was the day that he would finally make her his, and his alone. No more having to fight Shika, Choji, or anyone else for her affections; they would belong to him by the end of the day, and so would she. Because he had finally decided on the best way to win her affections.

He was going to propose to her, in front of everyone. He even had the two carate diamond and ruby ring that he was going to use as her engagment ring in his pocket, neatly and safely tucked away in a nice black velvet box. He walked across the floor towards the blonde as Shika and Hinata eyes him like they would like nothing better than to rip out his lungs and other organs just for fun. Choji stopped munching on his bag of chips to poke her in the back and warn her of Sauske's approach as a group of students walked through the door at the back of the class and stopped talking as they each ran to one of the empty seats to watch what happened next.

Sauske's fan club sat in the very front of the class, each of them whispering about why he would bother with _her_. In their minds she was just an ugly, little girl, with dreadful fashion sense. There was nothing cute or pretty about her, and so there was no reason for their Sauske to keep approaching her.

Hinata plopped down in her regular seat next to Shino and Kiba and smiled shyly at the two and blushed like a good girl when all she wanted to do was run down the steps and jump on the Uchiha and slip one of her kunai someplace really uncomfortable. Uzu could'nt stand the raven.

Had'nt been able to stand him since the day she had first started to academy. Hinata suspected that it had to do with the fact that Uzu, like Sauske was one of the last of the Uchiha's. She was the boy's cousin, though she hated to admit it. And Sauske was completely unaware of the fact that her Sharigan had completely awakened and she used it everyday when she was out and about the village. It was why her eyes were a deeper red than they used to be, but she had managed to hide the little comma marks around her pupils.

Of couse she had more than one form of the Sharigan, she had the Mangekyou, Amaterasu, and the eyes of the Sage of the six paths. An evolved form of the Sharigan. "Sauske..." She said in a low dangerous tone, she didn't feel like messing with him today. The Uchiha didn't take the hint.

Sauske smirked at her and reached out and took a strand of her silvery blond hair inbetween his fingers and brought it to his lips, causing Uzu to stiffen and narrow her eyes at him. Shika's hand automatically went to his weapon's holster, slipping inside to finger the handle of one of his kunai while thinking of just how much fun it would be to put it in the raven's chest.

"I've been waiting for you to get here." Sauske said as some loud screaming at the back of the room could be heard, and all eyes turned away from the Uchiha and the blonde girl as two more of Sauske's fan club came tearing through the door.

"I was here first."

"Liar, I was here first!"

"In your dreams bill board brow."

Sakura looked around and squeeled happily when she saw her Sauske and started to run towards him. Uzu took the Kunai away from Shika as he started to slash at the raven's neck, stopping him half way from becomeing a cold blooded murderer and used the kunai to saw through the thin strand of hair that the raven was still holding and then grasped the boy by the scruff of his shirt and grinned evilly as she practically threw the Uchiha into Sakura and yelled.

"Dog pile on Sauske." Automatically girls from all over the room jumped on top of the screaming and cursing raven, each of them tearing at his clothes and hair trying to get a piece of him. Shika's jaw dropped as Hinata fell backwards in her chair and hit the floor laughing hysterically.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sautobi stared at the crystal ball in front of him slack jawed as Kakashi, team seven's jounin teacher stared at the images of the blonde girl that had thrown the last Uchiha to the wolves. "She's...a bit of a bitch isn't she?" Kakashi asked warily. The last thing he needed was to be stuck teaching someone like Anko.

"No not really. She just does'nt bide by the foolishness of others very often." Sarutobi said as they watched the brunette standing beside her wrap an arm around her neck and pull her closer to him and kiss her cheek as his shoulders shook in silent mirth.


	5. Chapter 5

Sautobi stared at the crystal ball in front of him slack jawed as Kakashi, team seven's jounin teacher stared at the images of the blonde girl that had thrown the last Uchiha to the wolves. "She's...a bit of a bitch isn't she?" Kakashi asked warily. The last thing he needed was to be stuck teaching someone like Anko.

"No not really. She just does'nt bide by the foolishness of others very often." Sarutobi said as they watched the brunette standing beside her wrap an arm around her neck and pull her closer to him and kiss her cheek as his shoulders shook in silent mirth.

"Hn...I see." Was all that Kakashi said as he watched the girl finish piling her former teachers desk with her papers and slung the empty bag into the nearest trash can then walk around the mess of rabid fan girls on the floor as Iruka walked into the room and sighed in irritation before he waded through the tangled mess of arms and legs and pulled Sauske to freedom all the while glancing at Uzu and trying to bite back a grin.

"I can't beleive that that girl would treat the last Uchiha with such disrespect." Kuranai said in an almost awed tone.

Sarutobi looked at the woman with a curious look on his face. "She treats everyone the same way Kuranai, she simply can't stand the boy anymore than she can stand anyone else."

"Why is that?" Anko asked stupidly, tilting her head to the side a bit.

"Probably because of the way she's been treated all these years. She see's the beginings of a hellish future with such abuse when ever the Uchiha approaches her."

"Huh?"

"What do you mean?"

Sarutobi sighed. "What I mean is that Sauske, much like _everyone_ in this village believes that he has the right to do _whatever _he wants to her or with her. He treats her like she is nothing more than a piece of furniture or an mindless doll. He thinks he can _touch_ her, _hurt_ her, and even _kill_ her because of who she is. This is the way everyone in the village thinks because she contains the Kyubbi. However, Sauske's intrest is a bit more on the adult side. He wants her as his lover, possibly even as his wife. She's aware of this and seeks to push him away as much as she can because she knows that he is fully prepaired to do anything it takes to claim her. And I do mean _anything_." Sarutobi said, emphisising the word as he leaned back in his seat while he waited for everyone to catch on to what he meant.

It took two seconds longer than it should have but there was a loud gasp from everyone in the room at the same time as they stared at the elder in horror. _Bunch of fools. _Sarutobi thought as Kakashi reached out and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and yanked him out of his chair, lifting him until their faces were almost the same height. "What the fuck are you getting at _My Lord_?" The silver haired jounin snarled at him.

Not another Shikamaru. Sarutobi almost groaned. The jounin in the room all knew about the girl being the demon container, and each of them had been silently watching and protecting her from the shadows just like the their Hokage had asked them too. Each one of them had known her father, and loved the strange man dearly so when the demon had attacked the village and he had died sealing away they had all felt an overwhelming sence of loss and regret, until they had found out that the Fourth's daughter still lived.

They had all watched the little girl grow up, they had watched her be beaten, spit on and looked down on since she had learned to walk, and each of their hearts had felt like they were breaking. They had watched her train to be the best, had seen her skipping school and running around with the few friends she had made.

They didn't know everything about her, like her dreams, or her favorite color, or ever her favorite book, but they knew that she was a good girl and anyone that threatened her was going to get an very unpleasent suprise when over thirty of the village jounin showed up on their door step ready to rip them apart. "Don't worry Kakashi, she can take care of him if that happens." Sarutobi assured the angry man as he thought.

And if she didn't, Minx, Bear, Panther and Shadow would.

Kakashi was'nt impressed, if anything he only seemed to get angrier. "He had better not touch Minato's kid or _I'll_ rip him a new one-" Kakashi growled.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Iruka looked over the faces of his former students and smiled when he looked at Uzu. Out of all of his kids, she was the one he wanted to see prove people wrong the most. "Alright kids, settle down. Team eight will consist of; Shino, Hinata, and Kiba. Team seven will consist of Sauske, Sakura, and Uzu-"

All at once Shikamaru, Choji, and Hinata turned in their seats to glare at the raven and the pink haired monstrosity. Sauske looked at the three and Shika mouthed the words,

'Touch her and die, faggot.'

To which Sauske mouthed back his reply of 'Fuck you.' Earning a dark look from Shika as Uzu leaned back in her seat with a resigned sigh. She was so not looking forward to this. Being on the same team as the teme and the banchee was going to be the death of her.

The lunch bell rang several minutes later after which she jumpped up over the desk she was sitting at just to get away from Sauske, who had been trying to slip his hand inside of her pants since she was forced to sit beside him by Iruka and ran over to Shika and grabbed him and dragged him down the hall to the broom closet and tossed him inside.

Just because Sauske's touch was so utterly revolting didn't mean that she didn't want to have a go at it. It just meant that she would rather die than go at it with him thats all.

Shika blinked as she closed the door and locked it, closing them in the inky darkness alone together, Uzu could head Shika messing with his zipper before he reached for her. His hands automatically going to the zipper on her navy blue jacket and undoing it then slipping a hand inside to tease her breasts as he kissed her, thrusting his tongue into her in the same rythem he was dying to thrust his cock into her.

He quickly counted the days in his head and broke the kiss with a groan as she wrapped her hand around his aching legnth and started pumping. "I-It's not a safe day for you." He panted as she dropped down to her knees and licked him as he braced his hands against the door over her head as she took him into her mouth and started sucking.

He gritted his teeth and tried not to move, the last time she had tried this he had made the mistake of moving to soon and had choked her, she had punished him by refusing to let him fuck her for a whole month. It had been the worst hell imaginable for him, and he didn't want to do it again.

She let go of him and sat there for a second as she unfastened her pants, her breathing just as ragged and frenzied as his own. "So...does that bother you?" She ask as she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his neck, his jaw, his mouth. He groaned as he tried to think, or rather remember what she had asked him and the truth of the matter was no, knocking her up would'nt really bother him, if anything it would give him an excuse to touch her more than he already did, but he doubted that she would be happy about the situation if he did knock her up.

Not because she didn't care for the baby, but because she would'nt be able to go on missions for a while. "Not at all. It would'nt bother me one little bit." He actually wanted to try for a kid with her-no scratch that, he wanted dozens of them because one would'nt satisfy him for long.

She smiled in the dark as she opened her eyes, they were glowing scarlet staring at him as he turned her around so that she was facing the wall and bent her over a bit and braced his hands on top of hers, linking their fingers together as he slid himself inside of her.

She gave a soft growl as she felt him brush up against the wall of her womb and pushed back against him, needing to take him deeper as she felt his lips skim over her nape as he thrust his hips against her.

"Deeper, Shika. Deeper."

"Kay." He said as he let go of one of her hands to wrap his arm around her waist and used his finger to play with her clit as he pushed himself deeper inside of her, harder. She pushed back against him, and hissed and curled her fingers against the wood of the door leaving deep furrows in it as he picked up the pace.


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi was on his way to meet his students when he started to pass a broom closet and stopped cold. Something about the scents in the closet simply seemed to freeze him in his tracks. There were two people inside, a male and a female both of whom had just finished having sex if the smell of sweat and cum was any indication at all. He stood there as the door opened and one of his students; Uzu walked out sporting several bite marks on her neck and shoulders as she zipped up her jacket.

And behind her was...one of Asuma's kids, the tall lean musceled brunette Shikamaru. The two were whispering about something to each other.

"Can you tell yet?" Shika asked as he crowded Kakashi's student and kissed her cheek.

Uzu smiled and shook her head at him. "Shika, if it were that easy then it would'nt be worth doing now would it." She said playfully as the brunette pulled her flush against him and grinned down at her.

"No, but it is pretty fun regardless." Shika said gently as he kissed her again, this time on the lips before groaning and pulling away.

"Gods I hate this. Seperated again."

"I hate it too but we need to make the best of it-"

"Fine, but if faggot boy touches you-"

"I'll kill him, now run along. I have to go meet my sensei." Uzu said as she smiled at Shika and shooed him away. The boy shook his head and took off running down the hall to catch up to his sensei and his team mates, leaving Uzu standing alone in the hall until she turned around and ran into someone before she could take a step.

Two strong arms wrapped around her as she started to stumble back, holding her upright as she felt the persons heart beat thudding almost frantically under one of her small hands. She looked up to apoligize and froze when she saw the one face she had thought that she would never see again. Not since that day when she was seven and he had left her for good.

"W-Wolf?" Kakashi's visible eye widened as she said his Anbu name, he had thought that he had erased all of her memories of him that day he had left her to fend for herself. He had'nt wanted to leave her, but he had had too. As soon as he was away from her side the council had thrown him in the Anbu prison under false charges as a traitor.

He had been interogated, and beaten with in an inch of his life and he knew why. The coucil had been pissed at him because he had refused to kill the girl, and had taken their plans to the Hokage. It had taken two months longer than he would have liked but the Hokage finally managed to free him before they could hand down an exicution order. He had chosen to stay at a healthy distance from the girl since then, knowing that they would go after her if he didn't.

"You remember me?" He asked stupidly as Uzu pushed at his chest to free herself from his grip, and nodded.

Yes. She remembered him. Remembered all of the bed time stories, all of the night terrors that he had helped her through. Remembered the soft croon of his velvety voice every time he had held her and sang her to sleep. She even remembered the feel of his mouth pressed against hers, the way he tasted as he slid his tongue into her mouth, the way he always linked their fingers together and groaned and cursed when he had to leave.

Her face turned pink as she recalled the last kiss he had ever given her. It had been so soft, so achingly tender, she lifted her finger tips ot her lips as they started to tingle, like they had that day.

Kakashi smiled a bit behind his mask and hooked his fingers under the top of his mask and pulled it down so that he could speak to her the way that he used too when she was a child. His dark blue eye never leaving her face as he reached for her, gods he had missed her. The only thing that had kept him sane when he was being tourtured by the councils minions was her sweet smile, the soft tone of her voice, the taste of her lips.

He had driven himself half mad wondering what making love to her would feel like, but then he would shake his head and call himself a fool, he was'nt into little kids. But there was nothing stopping him now, she was'nt a little kid anymore. She was a shinobi now and in the eyes of the villagers she was an adult.

He framed her face in his hands and watched her lovely eyes drop closed as her breathing hitched as he leaned his head down ot brush his lips against hers. "That boy, was he your lover?"

"Yes and no. He shares me with my other lovers." Kakashi looked just a bit suprised by her words.

"I see." He said as he dropped his hands away from her face and counted to ten to calm himself. He had never expected her confession to piss him off, but it did. How many? He wondered as he looked at her, an icy cold feeling settleing in his chest.

"How many do you have?"

"Three offically." Shadow, and Minx were two of them. Panther didn't care much for sharing her, but he would take whatever attentions she gave him. He knew that it was difficult to split her affections and attentions equally.

"I didn't expect that. I thought you would still be an innocnet little girl when I came back..." Uzu stared at Wolf, her expression unreadable as she noted the dark tone he was using. He was angry with her for not holding out like she had told him that she would, but under the circumstances back then she had'nt had a choice but to have her innocence stripped away willingly, because the other way would have broken her mind.

"Your angry with me for not holding out like I said I would. But you must understand Wolf, I didn't take lovers because I wanted too. I took them because it was nessisary." Kakashi looked at her curiously. What did she mean nessisary?

He shrugged, it didn't really matter he supposed that he was just upset that she had'nt waited for him like she had said she would. "Do you like it?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Then before we go meet with the rest of the team, lets spend some time together." Kakashi said as he took her upper arm in his hand and led her over to the same closet that she and Shika had come out of. Her eyes widened in alarm, he was'nt serious was he? She looked at his face and made a funny sound as he pushed her inside of the closet and pinned her against the nearest wall.

"Wolf...omff-" She had been about to tell him that today was'nt a safe day for her when he covered her mouth with his own and slipped his tongue inside of her mouth to coax her into kissing him back. The touch of her tongue against his own was very shy, hesitant, but it was enough to clue him in on what she was thinking. She wanted him, there was no denying that much, but she didn't want it to be this way.

She didn't like the fact that he was angry with her.


	7. Chapter 7

Two hours later-

Uzu staggered out of the closet feeling weak and...well sore. She could'nt remember everything that Wolf had done to her, but she knew enough to know that she would'nt be able to walk right for the next few hours. She took four steps outside of the closet and collapsed and sat there in the middle of the hall way panting as her stomach churned dangerously. Bloody hell, she felt like she was about to wretch and for good reason too. After all the times she did it with Shika earlier and now Wolf, she already could feel the beginings of several small life forces being created inside of her body and knew that she was probably carrying any where from two to five little ones. She just could'nt figure out who they belonged too.

Kakashi walked out of the closet humming and nearly laughed at her when he saw her sitting in the floor glaring at him. His previous anger completely forgotten by what they had done in the darkness of the small room. "Having trouble?" He asked in an amused voice and she hissed at him like a cat, making him laugh out loud this time. He had never noticed what a prickly little thing she was.

"You are such a dead man..." She growled as she tried to stand up on shaky legs, but they just would'nt support her. Shika was going to have a fucking fit if he saw her like this, and you have'nt lived until you have seen _that_ boy throw a tantrum. He made Orochimaru look like a fluffy bunny by comparison.

Kakashi smirked down at her and reached down and grasped her upper arm and hauled her to her feet, she staggered again and might have fallen if he had'nt pulled her against him. He had never seen anyone so clumsy after several boughts of angry sex before, he was starting to get worried. "Did I hurt you?" He asked after a second or so, using one of his hands to cup her cheek and make her look at him.

"No, not really. I just feel really weak." She answered him honestly. He gave her a heart stopping smile and brushed her hair back from her face. Ah, so he had worn her out, he had'nt meant too.

"Sorry about that." Kakashi said gently as he hugged her. Uzu made a funny sound and had to bite back a nervous laugh. He was'nt half as sorry as he was going to be.

**'Kit...Kit, pssstt, we have a problem.'**

_I'm aware. _She thought tiredly as Wolf picked her up and carried her to the class room. She was only vaiguely aware of everything that happened from that point on as Kyubbi told her that she needed to ditch the Wolf man and go home and get some rest. Her body was under too much strain as it was since she had'nt been eating or sleeping like she should, Kyubbi even explained that part of the reason she felt so weak right now was because it had diverted some of her chakra to the little ones to aid them in developing a little bit faster.

_I see._ Was all she said to the demon as she squirmed in Kakashi's arms. The man shifted his attention from the two sulking brats in front of him to the girl in his arms. "Something wrong?" He asked, the way she was squirming made him think that she needed to go to the bathroom.

"Just tell me my instructions for tomorrow and let me go. I need to go home." Kakashi studied her for several seconds.

"Need or want?"

"It's none of your buisness, now let me go." She snapped without any heat behind the words. He cocked his head and considered telling her that he was taking her home with him, but her face looked much paler than it had earlier, and she seemed to still be suffering from what he had done to her. So he set her down and handed her a piece of paper telling her what she could do tomorrow and let her go.

He had to hand it to the girl, she really could move when she wanted too.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************)

She opened the front door to her late fathers home and stumbled forward and fell to her knees as her stomach lurched dangerously. The burning sensation of the Anbu tattoo on her shoulder telling her that she was being summoned by the Hokage, but she just didn't have the energy to move any farther than the front door. She closed her eyes and pitched forward an lay on the floor sweating and panting, her body tempture had shot up to at least one hundred and three in the past half hour as she felt her body starting to change to acomidate the little ones she was now carrying.

Shika was going to have a fit when she didn't show up. But she felt so weak...all she wanted to do was sleep...

Shadow, Minx, Bear and Panther showed up at the designated place wearing their Anbu attire and masks. Something was off tonight and Shadow could'nt quite put hsi finger on it as the Hokage walked out of the woods to greet them and froze half way to them as Shadow stared at the old man in horror. Where was Kitsune? He looked around for a second before removing his mask and glareing at the elder.

"Where is she?"

"I have no idea. She normally comes when she's being summoned." Sarutobi said softly, his face suddenly pale. And the fact that she was'nt here now meant that something was wrong. Shadow gritted his teeth and looked at the others. He had to make a decision. Split up the team and search for Kitsune or see what the old man wanted.

"What did you need from us?" Shadow asked curiously, he would be able to weigh his choices better if he knew what they were needed for.

"There was a murder earlier today, and it looked like it was right up your alley so I brought the files and information you would need to investigate."

"Can it wait?" Shadow asked, hsi dark eyes narrowed at the old man. Sarutobi nodded his head. Yes the case could wait, it was'nt like the dead body was going anywhere since it was under lock and key in the hospital morgue.

"Alright. Team split up and track Kitsune down. When you find her send up a chakra flair." The others all nodded and took off in different directions to search for their leader as Shadow reached out and took the file from the Hokage and tucked it under his arm as he put his mask back on.

"We'll contact you to let you know when we foud her, and when the case is solved." He said in a kinder tone when he spoke to the elder, for once he didn't feel the need to attack the man or threaten him, he was too worried to think about doing so.

Sarutobi nodded his head. "Alright. Let me know if you need my help."

"Yeah...I'll do that." The boy said sarcastically as he filed the information away in the back of his mind and went off to look for his leader. She had better be okay or he was going to be pissed...

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************)

I'm just a little disappointed that everyone has more or less stopped reviewing this story. But whatever. It's still pretty damn good.


	8. Chapter 8

Panther ran across the roof tops trying to think of where Kitsune might be. He had just come from her apartment and had found it as empty as he felt at that moment, he doubted that he had ever been so scared before in his life when it accrued to him that Kitsune had wanted to take them to their new home today, and wondered if maybe she was there now. It was worth a shot, he supposed as he changed direction and headed towards the place that he and the others would soon call their home.

He landed outside of the house, his heart thudding in his chest as he walked forward, the door was slightly ajar, meaning that if she was there then she was probably somewhere inside. He reached out and pushed the door open and gave a loud cry as his chakra flared and he ran forward to check Kitsune for a pulse.

She was laying on her stomach on the floor, her small body was covered in sweat and she looked like she was twitching. It could be from a wound, or from poison. But whatever the cause he had to make sure that she was still alive.

He placed his fingers against her neck and felt her heart pulsing weakly under his finger tips. Her heart was beating much too slow, but at least it was beating as he turned her over and flinched at how pale and warm she felt to the touch. She had a fever, a high one from the looks of it. She twitched, her body seeming to spasm as he carefully lifted her upper body off of the floor and waited until he heard the others running towards the door.

Kitsune opened her eyes for a second and tried to speak but couldn't form any words as her eyes rolled back in her head and she went completely limp again. "Panther!" Bear called out as he came tearing into the room with Minx and paused in the door way before muttering.

"Oh shit..."

Minx pushed him out of the way and dropped to her knees beside Panther and Kitsune and pulled her mask off as Shadow finally joined them as she activated her Byakugan and looked Kitsune over for any indication of what might be making her sick. "What happened?" Shadow asked in a low feral tone as he looked at their beloved leader. Minx frowned and looked her over again and stopped for the second time when she got to her stomach.

Whatever it was it was Kyubbi and chakra depletion related. "Her chakra is centered around her stomach, and I can almost see Kyubbi working on something. Her chakra is considerably weaker than usual."

"Is that what's making her sick?" Panther asked as he handed Kitsune off to Shadow since Shadow was the second in command and the person closest to Kitsune.

"I can't be sure but I think so."

"How long will it last?"

"I have'nt a clue. She could be like this for days." Minx said as she got up and looked worriedly at the girl Shadow cradled against his chest.

"Shit." Shadow bit out as he looked down at Kitsune's pale face, some of her hair was sticking to her face and neck giving her an vulnerable look that made him want to jump her even though she was ill. He closed his eyes and thought over the days events as he tried to figure out what could have caused her chakra to start acting up, and why the Kyubbi was messing around.

Only one thing came to mind as the cause of Kitsune's distress. He didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry. But one thing was clear, they had to take care of her until her fever broke. "Hina, go to the Hokage and tell him what's wrong with her and see if he can find someone to look her over and help her. Panther, Bear, your both with me, we have to bring this fever down as much as we can."

The three all nodded as Hinata disappeared, and Panther and Bear tore the place apart looking for some blankets that they could use to help her sweat out her fever. Uzu whimpered in her sleep, her body felt so heavy, and hot. She could feel the sweat trickling down her face and the back of her neck. Her head ached as her stomach cramped, threatening to make her ill as Shadow held her and rocked her in his arms feeling like a bastard for thinking that getting her pregnant was such a great idea.

He never would have touched her if he had known how sick she would get when his seed took root. But he was responsible and he would take care of her, like he had sworn he would. He kissed her skin as she shivered uncontrollably in his arms from a combination of sweat and warmth. Her entire body was spiraling out of control. "Shh, it's okay honey. Just hang on, okay." Shika said gently as he kissed her damp forehead and blinked back tears, he hadn't meant to do this to her. He had just wanted them to all be together, and happy. That's all he had wanted, so why did this feel so terribly wrong?


	9. Chapter 9

Shadow was trying to comfort Kitsune when the Hokage came through the door looking very badly shake. "Give her here." He said as he held his arms out to take the girl from Shadow. Shadow was about to say something but thought better of it since the elder had come personally to see Kitsune and help. He handed her over without any threats, warnings or any smart comments and watched as the elder systematically checked Uzu's body for wound before focusing some of his chakra into his hands and forcing it into her body.

Her small body jerked upright for a second as she screamed, the cakra burning her skin and soft tissues as it was soaked up by her body. Shadow and the others all tensed for a second before she settled back down, her breathing was a bit easier, and her heart was quickly picking up speed until it was at it's normal pace again an her temperature began to cool down a bit.

Shadow looked at he elder as he sighed and smiled and smoothed her wet hair back from her face. "Sorry about that, I know it always burns at first. When her chakra becomes unstable like this then you need to give her a chakra boost." Sarutobi explained.

Shadow moved to check her pulse an looked at the man anxiously. "Did that hurt the baby?" He asked worridly. Sarutobi looked at the young man strangely as Panther, Minx and Bear all sucked in a breath and held it for a second before cursing.

"What baby?" Sarutobi asked as he stared at the teen. Shadow looked away and Panther stomped over to him and grabbed the brunette by the front of his vest and lifted him up off of the floor and snarled.

"What did you do?" Shadow was quiet, he didn't feel the need to explain himself since it was something that she had agreed with.

"She agreed with what I asked her or I never would have touched her."

"Then she agreed to let you knock her up?" Panther asked curiously. Shadow nodded his head and Sarutobi sighed. He would have to put her on light duty for the next month or so and after that he wouldn't be able to work unless it was behind a desk. And then there was the fact that the villagers would seize the day and attack her as soon as her condition was made known to them.

"Each of you will have to skip out on missions with your genin teams, an keep a very close eye on her." Sarutobi said softly as Panther let go of Shadow and looked at the man.

"We can alternate out from time to time so that not all of us miss something with our jounin sensei's." Panther said thoughtfully.

"Very well. And if by some chance she has to leave the village on a mission, I'll assign you along with several other Anbu's, to provide back up to help her should she need it." Ibiki and Inoichi and Anko would work well as back up for them if things got difficult. Shadow nodded his head and looked down at Kitsune, concern darkening is warm brown eyes. Laying his hand against her forehead he was just a little bit surprised to feel her skin was a bit cooler.

She still had a fever, but it was much lower meaning that her body was much more stable now than it had been in the past hour. Relief bubbled up as he stroked the soft skin of her cheek, he would have to tell her how sorry he was later that he had inavertatly hurt her. "That's fine. We'll take turns watching her tonight, and let her rest tomorrow."

"Her sensei has'nt done the bll test yet, I think he was planning to do it tomorrow morning." Sarutobi said as he got to his feet.

Shadow nodded his head. "Panther an I will inform Hatake-san about her current condition and of the other things as well." Shadow said as Minx sat down next to Kitsune's bed and held her hand.

Saruobi nodded in agreement and soon left.

(***********************************************************************************************************************************************************)

10:45 a.m.

Kakashi appeared before his team and cocked his head as he mentally went over the number of students present in his head. Sauske was there. Looking as gloomy and aloof as ever. And Sakura was there too, looking pink and obnoxious to the jounin. But Uzu wasn't there, and she was the one he wanted to see the most. He had laid awake all last night thinking about her and had even found himself heading towards his apartment door a few times during the night.

He had been fighting himself since he had watched her run away from him. He had been trying to restrain himself from reaching out and wrapping his arms around her and kissing her breathless, and ha felt the intense need to go looking for her once she had left him, but he had held himself in check and gone about his job and introduced himself to his other two students.

So the fact that he wasn't here...today, where he could see her was just a bit upsetting to him. He was starting to think that she was trying to avoid him when two Anbu appeared in a smal whirl wind of leaves. They were both young, about the same age as his students, give or take a year or so. The two walked over to him and stopped a few feet from him, well out of arms reach. Smart of them since he was pretty sure that there were no Anbu their age, meaning that they were impersonating actual Anbu.

He stared at them for a second when he smelled Uzu's scent klinging to the fabric of the Panther masked Anbu's clothes, deiciding t play along and see what the kids wanted Kakashi force himself to smile. "Anbu-san, what can I do for you both this fine morning?" Kakashi asked curiously, making sure to keep his tone light and care free so that he would'nt alarm them.

"We have come to inform you that your student Uzumaki will to be coming today. She had been suffering from a nearly fatal illness since last night and only recently began to stabilize-"

Kakashi's visible eye widened as he stared at the two, they had to be pulling his leg. Uzu had never been sick before in her life. Not even when she'd been poisoned.

"Will she be alright?" Kakashi asked as he studied the two and tried to figure out who they were.

"She'll live. But we were also told to inform you that we, the members of Anbu team zero-" Kakashi's eye nearly popped out of his head. Holy fucking shit! The phantom team! He had heard rumors of an unofficial Anbu team that took care of tasks that even the normal Anbu teams had trouble with, and these two kids were claiming to be members...

He felt more inclined to believe them since civilians and most shinobi didn't know anything about the phantom team. "Will be tagging along to keep an eye on Uzumaki and protect her from harm when you are on missions." Kakashi gaped at them, sort of torn between asking for an autograph and beating them with in an inch of their lives. Dear god in heaven, what had Uzu gotten herself mixed up in to warrant these people serving as her own personal body guards?


	10. Chapter 10

Uzu's fever finally broke some time after noon and she opened her eyes with a loud groan and a muttered oath. Panther sat forward in his seat and put one of his hands against her face and smiled. Shadow was a dick for knocking her up, and though the situation was'nt ideal, Panther was still happy-sort of. As long as Kitsune was alive, and happy he could deal with whatever situation they were in. And the fact that she was carryng his friend's child made him happy, when he was'nt thinking of draging Shadow out back and stomping his ass into the ground.

"What fresh hell is this?" Uzu muttered tiredly as she sat up in her bed, with Lee's help and looked around. She could'nt remember much of anything from yesterday aside from the long hours she had spent in the broom closet and how her body had become unstable after words. She didn't remember getting home, just how hot she had been an how weak. She still felt a bit weak, but that had more to do with the fact that she had had a high fever for a maority of the night.

Ignoring her earlier comment Lee sat back down as Hinata poked her head through the door to check on her. "Are you feeling better?"

Uzu made a soft 'hn' sound as she wiped her eyes with her hands to get the sleep out of them. "I guess so."

Hinata smiled, and walked into the room and stopped at the foot of the bed. "Are you feeling good enough to try eating something? Choji's been up all night planning a special diet for you." She said gently as she smiled at Uzu. The blonde still looked a bit pale but at least she was awake and responsive.

Uzu thought about it for a second before. Her stomach was hurting a bit, probably because she had'nt eaten anything in almost twenty three hours so natrually she was very hungry. "I could eat a whole cow." _Horns and hooves_, it must have something to do with the amount of chakra Kyubbi had been using as well as her new condition. Hinata grinned at her and walked back out of the room as Uzu looked over at Lee.

"Where's Shika?"

"He sent me back so that he could go run several errands..."

"I see." Uzu said softly, a sad expression crossing her pretty face as Lee reached out and laid his hand over her eyes. He hated it when she looked like that.

"You have nothing to worry about, sweetheart. Shika is thrilled, worried but thrilled. Much like the rest of us are." Lee said as she reached up and pulled his hand away from her eyes, and looked at him.

"That's all well and good but I'm not sure how many of them are his-" Lee stifened in his seat and got up and leaned down until their faces were a mer few inches apart, his expression dark.

"What do you mean? Were you attacked? Did someone hurt you?" _Did someone force you?_ He wondered silently as he studied her, his anger mounting more and more by the second. She blinked at him in suprise.

"Uh, no. No one hurt me. I was'nt exactly attacked. I ran into Wolf." She said and Lee's eyes got impossibly wider. Wolf, as in the Wolf? The Anbu that had once lived with her as a child. The one that she had loved with all her heart and had her heart crushed by? That Wolf?

"What did he say?" Lee asked curiously, suddenly wanting to know more about the man that had been Uzu's first love.

"Not much. He thinks I'm a whore, that I didn't keep my promise to him because I didn't want too." He flinched at the bitterness in her voice and took her small hand in his. Her Wolf was a fool. She had'nt taken lovers because she wanted too. She had done it because the council would have taken her somewhere and given her to some of the shinobi who hated her in an effort to breed super soldiers. The deal was still under contract. As long as she had even one lover who would look for her the council could'nt touch her.

"So he was mad?"

"A bit. But he didn't hurt me." Uzu said gently, as she realised that Shika was standing in the door way listening. His dark eyes soldering with rage before he calmed himself down and pushd away from the door and crossed the room. He was'nt upset with her, he was used to sharing her with the others. What did piss him off was the fact that Wolf had suddeny come back and thought that he had a right to her when he had abandoned her.

"Shika..."

"It's alright, baby. I'm not mad at you." He said as he sat down on the side of the bed and kissed her lips tenderly, one of his hands going to her stomach. As long as even one of the offspring she was carrying was his...then so were the others.

She made a distressed sound as he sat there with his hand on her stomach. "How many do you think there are?" He asked curiously.

"Five at least." Shika frowned as he looked at her. She would have trouble carrying that many considering how small she was. Her hips were'nt wide enough to pass something as big as a cantalope or small melon without causing serious damage to her body. The chances of her surviving giving birth to all of them was slim to none.

"Is Kyubbi going to help out when you go into labor?"

**Why is he dragging me into this?** Kyubbi suddenly asked in a panicked tone. Uzu sighed and hung her head, crap now he got her started.

**Here I am minding my own buisness an now I'm suddenly in this...whatever it is! I'm doing the best I can! Why is that never enough? Are you _humans_ kin to my mother?**

Uzu gave Shika a tight lipped smile. "Kyubbi said that she's doing the best that she can, so try not to worry."

Shika noddd his head. "How many of them are mine?" He asked curiously as Uzu did some calculations in her head.

"At least two of them."

**And let's not forget that you have yet to tell me your gender prefrences. Tell me, do you want all boys, half boys, all girls or half girls? I can't work without information!**

_Your yelling is starting to give me a headache, Kyu. Now settle down and make at least two of them boys. The rest can be girls._

**Which ones?**

_One boy for Shika, and on for Wolf._


	11. Chapter 11

_That's evil kit. Having one of them over run with females. But whatever, they are your litter..._

Kakashi sat at a table in one of the resturaunts down town at about six in the evening looking at the faces of his fellow jounin. Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, an several others sat round the table with him wondering what had caused the former Anbu to all but drag each of them here in such a hurry. "What do any of you know about the phantom Anbu group zero?"

Everyone at the table gaped at him and shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Everyone and their cousin had heard of the phantom group zero led by the shadow Kage. The Anbu group that fought on a sanin and Kage level. The group that had connections higher up than the Hokage and Dyamio of the fire nation. Asuma looked anywhere but Kakashi's face, if he did the man might be able to tell that he knew something more than what he let on. And if he told anyone that he knew who the phantom group members were...

Well there would'nt be enough of him to bury in a shoe box thats for damn sure. Shikamauru was a vindictive bastard when he wanted to be, and he was'nt the only one. The mysterious other two members that had joined three years ago wold nail his sorry ass to the wall before they skined him alive.

"Why are you askng about them? I thought that they were just rumors." Anko said as she looked around nervously.

"I'm asking about them because two of them paid me a visit this morning." Kakashi aid carelessly and watched as everyone close to his seat automatically shifted and scooted their chairs far away from him. It sort of reminded him of his days in the academy. He was the poor kid stuck in cooty town and the rest of them were trying not to catch the cooties that he had. _Assholes. _

_"Why would they visit you_?" Gai asked as he looked Kakashi over from head to toe as if he were amased that he was still in one piece. And he should be, between the kids Kakashi would'nt have stood a chance in hell if the group had decded that he was a threat to them.

"Apparently the were coming to inform me of some changes that will be accuring immidiatly."

"Changes?" Asuma muttered curiousity etched into the lines of his face.

"Yes. Apparently there will on or two of them trailing after Uzu-chan for the next year or so. From what I understood of the conversation-" _When I was'nt spazzing out._ Kakashi though darkly.

"They would be watching her and protecting her from now on."

"Holy shit! Are you for real?" Kurenai all but shrieked as she jumped up out of her chair an froze as she realised that she had drawn unwanted attention to their table. Her face turned red and she coughed a few times as she mummbled an apoligy and sat back down.

"Yeah, I'm for real. But for the life of me I cant figure out why they would be following her or protecting her." Kakashi said as he propped his chin up on the heel of his hand.

Asuma took another drag of his smoke as he thought. There was only two reasons why they would be following Uzu around for the next year or so. One, she was their leader, something that he did'nt really doubt since Shika had very good taste in who he invested his personal time with.

Two; she was their leader and something about her personal health had changed, and they were trying to cover it up by staying close to her. Maybe she was sick or in a weakened condition due to one thing or another and they simply felt that they could'nt leave her by herself anymore. He made a soft humming sound as he took another drag of is cigerete and stoppedcold when he noticed that all eyes were suddenly on him. Kakashi's in particular had a very threatening look.

Like he would like nothing more than to wring his neck if he didn't share what he knew with the rest of them, the bastard was too sharp for his own good and lying to him at this point would only get him hurt. Well fuck...

He sighed and knew that he was going to regret this, but he really did want to live. So maybe Shika would have mercy on him...maybe. "Fine, fine. I can tell you some of what I know about them, but don't bother trying to beat the rest of the information out of me, because I fear them far more than I fear you and I want to live another thirty or fourty years."

"Alright. First question...how many of them are there in the phantom group?"

"There were five up until three years ago. They had two more members join around that time, but no one really knows who the new ones are. They hide themselves among the shinobi and civilians. I can honestly say that I know the identity of one for sure."

"Alright, next question. Why would the want to stick close to Uzu-chan for the next year or so?" Kakashi asked curiously, knowing that asking Asuma to tell them the name of the one he knew would be pointless because they probably would'nt believe him anyways.

Asuma sighed again. "There is only two real reasons that they would invest their time in her. One; she's their leader. And two; she's their leader and something about her health must have changed-"

"What do you mean changed?" Kakashi asked curiously tilting his head to the side as he studied Asuma. Asuma shrugged and took another drag of his cigerette as he systematically went though the list of things that might weaken Uzu or make her sick.

The list boiled down to two things...again. She was pregnat or she was dying. The second one was'nt very likely because of the Kyubbi and the other one...

"Is Uzu sexuly active?" Asuma asked curiously. Everyone but Kakashi reacted to his question by coughing, turning red and trying to look small in their seats. Granted that this was a bit of an akward situation, but whatever, they had turned to him for answers it was'nt his fault that they were biting off more than they could chew.

"Is it relevent to this conversation?" Kakashi hissed curling his hands to fists in his lap to hide his sudden need to drag Asuma out of his chair and drag him out back and leave him face down in a pool of his own blood.

"Probably."

"Then yes, she is sexually active." Kakashi said and suddenly every pair of eyes at he table was on him.

Asuma blinked as if he had'nt expected him to say that. "Then she's probably in a weakened condition."

"What do you mean? Nothing can weaken Uzu."

"That's not true. If they have taken an intrest in her it's only for one of two reasons, Kakashi. She's either pregnat or she's dying. And since the Kyubbi won't let her die, what does that leave?" Asuma asked as he put his smoke out in the ash tray in front of him as Kakash paled under his mask.

"But there are safe times and such-"

"Not with her there is'nt. She's the carrier of a fox demon, her body is very fertil even when it's supposed to be a safe day. The only reason we have'nt herd of her dropping a few brats already was because she didn't feel safe about doing so before. She's older now and more cofident in her abilities, she could easily wipe us all out if she wanted too. She's pregnat, Kakashi and you should be thanking your lucky stars that your not the father or one or two of her new friends will be paying you a visit very, very soon."

Kakashi sat there long after Asuma and the others called it a night, his mind stuck in a state of shock as he recalled Asumas parting words to him, 'All it takes is once.'

(***********************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Whoo thats it for this chapter. in the next one i'll be introducing the shadow sentinels that were mentioned before. thanks for the reviews, please stick with me until the end.


	12. Chapter 12

The two males walked up the dirt path leading to the font pourch of their comrades new home, looking as if they were only here to visit with the new inhabitats. And technically that was their purpose here tonight, but they also wanted to see Kitsune with their own eyes and assure themselves that she was alright since two of their friends had'nt shown up for training today.

Something that only happened when Kitsune was either wounded, and in pain, or was ill. The taller male reached out and knocked on the front door then stuffed his hands back in his pants pockets and waited. Lee opened the door and raised a brow at the two he had expected to come by much sooner. "Neji, Shino come in."

The two looked at each other and shrugged as they walked into the house and slipped their shoes off. "What happened?" Shino asked in a cold tone as he walked to the middle of the room. His dark eyes sweeping the room, taking note of how bare and empty it was aside fom the couch, the coffee table and the book shelf across the room that is. They had plenty of time to buy new furniture and unpack their things, so why had'nt they?

"You would'nt believe me if I told you." Lee said as Hinata appeared with Choji carrying a box in her arms and shrieked happily and dropped the box on Choji's foot as she ran across the room and threw herself in Neji's arms and kissed him on the cheek, as Choji hopped around on one foot and swore a blue streak.

Neji framed Hinta's face and kissed her roughly on the lips and put her down and scowled at Lee's bemused expression. "So explain it to us like we're stupid." He said to his team mate. Lee shrugged and looked way for a second.

"Uzu was found unconsious, here in the floor late last night after failing to answer a summons by the Hokage. Her chakra and her body were dangerously unstable causing her to run a high fever of over one hundred and four. The Hokage was informed of her condition and came and stablised her, after which we found out why she was in such condition."

"And?" Shino said impatiently, he was dying for some down time with his lover. Neji also looked anxious to see her.

"She's been tagged by two males and is currently carrying their young." Lee said as he wached both Shino and Neji stiffen and look at Hinata sif they were thinking abou the private joke that they had been telling behind her back ever since she became one of them.

The joke went like this. If there was ever a day when Uzu had to have chidren; Hinata would probably be the father. She tended to abuse the solid transformation that Uzu had taught her and for the first few years could be found in Uzu's room fucking the girl witless after every mission. "My god." Shino said as he looked at the brunette.

Neji knew how he felt, he was shocked. "I am truely speechless, my friend. I honestly have no words for this..." Except for 'Ah-ha!' and 'You finaly did it you crazy bitch'. Or maybe something more along the lines of what the fuck would be better? Lee snickered.

It was'nt often that he saw the two older teens looking so...stupified. It was nice to see them so out of it for a change. Hinata tilted her head a bit to the side, she wanted to tell them that they were wrong, but why mess with them now when she _could_ sire a few children on Uzu later on. Or she could run her idea by Uzu and see if she wanted one or two more since she was alreay one day pregnat, the human female body could carry anywhere up to eight or nine, in some cases ten to twelve, but that would be too much.

_Hmmm, it might actually be worth shot..._ And in the long run would work out in Uzu's favor. If she gave birth to even one or two healthy children to Shika, or even herself and Neji, the council would never be able to touch her again for as long as she lived with out starting a full blown rebellion among the Nara's, Hyuga's and such. Wolf probably had some valuble blood line traits too, so that would be one more person for the counsil to worry about.

Neji looked at his cousin as she smiled an grabbed his wrist. A sense of dread filling him as she smiled at him and said, "Clan meeting." Then dragged him out of the room.

"Hinata..."

"Be silent brother. I know that your thinking how much you would have loved to tag her. Do you still want too?"

"Of course I do..." Neji started to say, but since she was already carrying the offspring of two people one of which he was very deeply afraid to piss off. An angry Nara, was a relentlees and ruthless one.

"Then pay attention to what I have to say-"

"The human female body can carry up to eight or nine, sometimes even ten to twelve-but that would be too many, so lets try to see if she would like to carry a child from the both of us. Just one each."

"Hinata she's not a brood mare, you can't just use her for breeding."

Hinata gave him a dirty look, like she would like nothing better than to kick his ass. "I know that, whch is why we let her make the choice. If she wants to do it, then ine gret, but if she does'nt then we get to imprgnate her the next time."

Neji looked at Hinata, what she said did sort of make sense. "Alright, but the choice is hers. If she feels that two more is pushing it then we drop the subject until the next time she wants to beed."_ If there is a next time._

_(***********************************************************************************************************************************************************)_

Uzu was irritated at Shika, he had really done it this time. She was going to kick is ass six ways from sunday. After she had eaten something and felt better she had tried to get up and go train with her team and Shika, had decided that she needed more down time, had stripped her naked and tied her to her own bed. Tied her! She was so outraged by what he had done that she could just spit.

She still needed to find Wolf and tell him what was going on, and see what he wanted her to do about his children but noooo Shika had to go and say that they were his and he would raise them, all well and good but their real father had the right to know about them at least. She was siting there on her back trying to work one of her hands free when Neji and Hinata peeked in.

Oh dear god, not them. Not the terrible two anything but them.

"What did Shika do to you?" Neji laughed softly as they walked into the room.

Uzu growled at them in her most threatening manner but it didn't stop the two from going to either side of her bed, and running their fngers along her naked skin.

"What do you want?" Uzu asked weakly as Neji slipped his hand between her legs and stroked her.

"We had an idea, and wanted to now what you thought about it." Hinata said as she rolled one of Uzu's nipples between her fingers.

"Oh? Wh-What's on your minds?" Uzu asked as she bit back a moan as Neji slipped two of his fingers inside of her.

"We were wondering if you would mind having two more. One from each of us." Uzu was quiet for a second, she knew that she could carry at least three more, and with what Kyubbi told her earlier it should be easy enough to have one or two more. The demon had com up with a way to stunt their growth in her womb without leaving them under developed. She would give birth to five healthy children who would all look like premies. They would weigh no more than three in a half to four pounds each, but they would be healthy and that's all that mattered.

_Kyubbi..._

**I heard. The choice is yours, kit. If his is something that you want then go for it, I'll filter out the excess to make sure that you only have one from each of them.**

_But would it put a strain on my body?_

**Yes, but that's fine, I know that they'll take good care of you. You are their wife after all.**

_Mating me to them without my permission again..._

**Yup, get used to it. **

Uzu blinked and looked at the two Hyuga's ad sighed. "Alright. But the next time anyone get's pregnat. I'm knocking the two of you up in my male form. Got it."

The two Hyuga's grinned at her. "Consier it done, baby."


	13. Chapter 13

Several weeks later-

Seven. She was now expecting seven young, and she could'nt help but feel a little over whelmed as she ran across the rooftops decked out in her Anbu gear, her sage eyes staring out of the eye holes in her half mask as her dyed red hair fell in her eyes. It ad almost been a month since she had gotten pregnat, and she had yet to stop going on missions which was why Tiger and Beetle had rejoined the ranks to help support her in her fragile condition.

When they were out on missions, at least two of her subordinates stayed with her a all times just in case. Each on of them had laid down some ground rules about her health.

Rule 1) She was not to go on any Anbu issions without the full support of all of her team. And if she did go on an Anbu missin, she was not to engage the enemy under any circumstances, even if one or more of the team was wounded or killed. The childen had to come first. _Always_.

Rule 2) She was going to start and keep to a steady diet of whatever Choji put in front of her. She was expected to eat everything, and then some.

The only real problem with ths is tha if she ate eveything like they wanted her too, she would get sick due to the fact that she was used to going hungry.

Rule 3) If she had to use her Sharigan, Mangekyou, Ameterasu, or her Sage eyes, she could only do it for a few minutes. Or sh could suffer from sever chaka depletion.

The only problem she had with this rule was that her Sage eyes took time to change back to normal. Like now for instance, she had been using them for only a second during the mission and now she was stuck with them for the next thirty minutes, not only that but she and the others were late reportingto Sarutobi.

Rule 4) She had to go to the doctor regularly, follow every instruction that she was given, and get plenty of rest.

Shadow came up on one side of her as they saw the tower coming into sight, Tiger took rank at her left, and Minx followed close at her back. A habit tha they had fallen into since three of them were her children's sires. Now if only she could go train with her genin tea and speak with Wolf about his role as a soon to be father, but noooo. Again Shika had to be an ass and refusd to let her tell the man that he was going to be a father too.

He planned to keep Wolf as far away from her and their children as he could, something that niether Wolf nor she appieciated all that much. Wolf was nothing but a family oriented male, he would want to know if he was a father so that he could help protect his female, that was just the way things were.

"There are a aweful lot of forigners in the village today." Panther commented as he closed in on her, Kitsune looked at the street below and frowned as she leapt to the next roof. Was Sarutobi holding some kind of conferance? A peace treaty nagotiation with some unknown country? _How strange._ She thought as she ran a little bit faster, part of her trying to hurry and meet with Sarutobi, the other part of her trying to outrun the glare that Shadow was throwing her way.

"I am so pissed at you right now." Shadow growled as she glanced at him out of the corner of her gold and scarlet ringed eyes. So she had used her eye jutsu, big deal. If she had'nt she might be buried in a shallow grave right now, and that would be the end of well, everything since that last guy had gotten just a little too close for comfort.

"Ge over it Shadow. It was either use the damn jutsu or be killed." She snapped irritably as they all leapt the last remaining distance into the room where the Hokage sat in his red velvet throne like chair. Sarutobi opened his mouth to say something but stopped as soon as he saw them, ignoreing the croud of jounin standing a few feet away.

The elder smiled as he locked eyes withthe red headed female in the fox half mask. "Welcome back, Anbu team zero."

(***********************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi had just nominated his genin team for the chunin exam whe a group of Anbu several of whom he recognised as the two who had paid him a visit the day of the bell test seveal weeks ago. He was about to ask what they were doing crashing the meeting that the Hokage had called them too when the elder had smiled and looked at the small red haired female in th half fox mask and said, "Welcome back, Anbu team zero."

Kakashi watched the female walk over to the steps and instead of droppig to one knee to pay her respects to the elder; she stood there and slipped a large brown leather duffle bag from her shoulders and he caught the almost hidden sight of fresh blood soaking through the bottom of the leather bag and hand it to the elder. He studied the girl and got the nagging feeling that he knew her from somewhere.

"I trust that you had no trouble in terminating the target, Kitsune." Sarutobi said as he took the bag from her and peeked inside to see the severed head of Orochimaru staring sightlessly back at him.

"Hai, no trouble at all." Especially since she had'nt really fought until it was time to go in for the kill. She had struck hard, and fast. Killing the snake sanin instantly then had backed off to let Shadow sever his head.

Kitsune? As in fox, was that a clever way to call Uzu by the demon she carried?

Kakashi cocked his head and decided to try and figure out who the girl was by, walking-no stomping up to her and grabbed her, completely ignoring the sudden sound of katana blades and kunai being drawn by her subordintes as he forced her to turn around, her mask coming undone as he threaded his fingers through her hair and let her mask fall and from her face as he stared down into th wide startled eyes of his favorite blonde.

"Well, well Kitsune. Would you mind telling me why you've been ditching your training for the past two in a half weeks?" He asked in a menacing purr as he smirked down at her. He didn't remember seeing her look so lovely, so soft, and her scent... He inhaled deeply, drawing ito his lungs and froze, his smirk faltering as he caught the subtle hint of his musk clinging to her skin. There was only two reasons for a female to carry his musk on her skin weeks after he had touched her.

One, he had mated her and was'nt aware of it. A rare accurance, but it did happen.

And two she was carring his young. Perhaps even both.

"You smell like-"

A katana blade was sudenly pressed against his throat and he looked at the offender holding it as he loosened his grip on his student in suprise as the Anbu in the solid black mask growled in his ear, "Let. Her. Go."

"Get this blade away from my neck, kid."

"I'll slit it if you try anything funny, Wolf." The teen said in a low feral tone as on of the other Anbu stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's female and vanshed before either the girl or Kakashi could react. Kakashi stood perfectly still as his heart hammered against his ribs and looked at the dark Anbu again, his animal instinct kicking in, and demanding the blood of the one who had stopped him from embracing his female.

His instinct demanded that he rend and tear the son of a bitch apart and find his female again.


	14. Chapter 14

As soon as they reappeared at their destination Uzu whirled and bared her teeth at Tiger. How dare they. How dare thy interfere when she had finally gotten so close to Wolf. He had the right to hear why she had missed the past two weeks of training, and on top of that he had the right to know about his offspring! So how dare Shadow and Tiger do that to him! To her, to them both; it was absolutely inexcusable to her.

"I'm going to kick your a-"

"Well, you don't see this every day. Two Anbu getting into a pissing match in the middle of a street, not very professional." An amused male voice coming from behind her said as she heard someone snicker, a girl from the sounds of it, and turned to glare at the pair.

They were from Sauna if their headbands were anything to go by. Brats. She snarled at them, baring her teeth again as she glared at them as the girl spoke up in a snotty tone that made Uzu want to slap her until she crushed the bones in her face and fucked her up really good.

"Well what do you expect from the shinobi of Konoha? Their little more than trash to begin with." Tiger reached out to grab her just a second too late as she used a body flicker to get behind the girl and let some of Kyubbi's chakra leak out, making her teeth lengthen to fangs that she was dying to sink into the little bitches neck and rip her apart with. She wrapped her arms around the surprised sand nin and licked the side of her neck to see what she tasted like.

Hn, sand how disappointing.

"I'd watch what I said to the leaf's demon fox if I were you." She growled softly in the girl's ear and smirked when she smelled the fear rolling off of her in waves.

"Kitsune, stop. Your in no condition to start a fight! Think of the little ones you carry." Tiger said in alarm as the unknown male, a guy with purple face paint and black clothes got ready to fight her. Everything seemed to freeze when those words left Tiger's lips, the two sand nins looking at her like she was the circus freak for a second before their entire demeanor changed.

The girl in her arms shrieked and looked at her happily, something that both shocked Uzu and scared the shit out of her at once. The boy put his weapons away as the girl started firing questions at her.

"Your going to be a mom? Really? your our age are'nt you? Are you married? Is the father with you? How many are there? Do you know? Can I touch your stomach?" Uzu blinked and let the girl go as she took a step back, her small hands raising up as if to ward the girl off as she walked toward her. Tiger stood off to the side watching the exchange curiously. What was this radical change in them about?

Uzu answered the girl's questions as much as she could, she was having trouble remembering them all. "Uh...yes. Yes. No. Technically. Seven. And do you really need to touch my stomach, it's sort of an invasive thing to do."

The girl stopped dead in her tracks as she absorbed the information like a sponge. The red haired Anbu was their age, she wasn't married. She was expecting seven children. With her small body? She would be lucky to live after having even two of them, but then she had said something about being the demon vessel of the nine tailed fox, and though she was deathly afraid of demon containers, this person had only threatened her, she hadn't actually hurt her and the fact that she had bothered to threaten her at all may be because of her condition. Pregnancy hormones did weird things to women.

Couple that with the fact that the girl's mood had changed so fast once they had heard that she was expecting their need to pick a fight with her and her friend had vanished, being replaced by simple curiosity. They had lost their mother at a very young age and had never really known any women who had children or were expecting so they were a mite more family oriented than they appeared to be.

In their eyes, a mother was next to a god. A creator and nurturer of life. The fact that this young woman was from the leaf village didn't matter to them, all they knew was that when the sand attacked the leaf, they would have to kidnap this woman and keep her somewhere safe to keep her form being wounded or worse, killed.

They would not allow another mother to die like theirs had, no matter if she was a demon container or not. "That's fine, we won't bother you anymore. Go about your business." The girl said with a smile as she reached out and grabbed her companion and vanished into thin air.

"Well, that was..." Weird, would be putting it mildly. Odd, would be an understatment. uzu looked at Tiger and suddenly remembered that she was pissed at him and walked over to him and kicked his legs out from under him, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and threw him into the air, heels over head and watched him go sailing right into the nearest trash can and grinned evilly. Nothing but net, yes!

She listened to him start to curse before vanishing into thin air to get away from him and hide herself from the others too. She stopped off at her old apartment and took a shower, rinsing the blood from her hands and hair along with some of the red dye in her hair leaving it a dull strawberry blond before getting dressed in her civilian clothes and running out the door before anyone could find her.


	15. Chapter 15

She ran all the way to the top of monument mountain and stopped only when she was sure that no one was following her and leaned against a tree panting while a stich in her side made itself known. Ow. Ow, that hurt. But it was totally worth it to get a little while of freedom, lately Shika and the others had made her feel like she was being slowly suffocated. She knew that part of the reason was the baby's, and the other part of the reason was that they cared about her and worried that they would lose her.

But they had been driving her nuts! Was a little time to herself really too much to ask for?

She caught her breath and started to stand up when she felt someone staring at her back and glance over her shoulder thinking it was Shika, or Hina. It was'nt, in fact she had never seen the guy before in her life but she knew one thing about him...he was like her. A demon container, her eyes flashed crimson at the same exact moment his flashed molten gold. "Who are you?" He asked in a breathy voice that made her tilt her head a bit as she narrowed her eyes at him. He was trying to use a sort of demon hypnotic voice on her, trying to put her in his thrall. _Why? To what purpose?_ She wondered as she studied him.

He was tall, lean with sinfully beautiful facial features and eyes, even with the shockingly red hair that didn't really fit him at all, he was still a beautiful male. "Answer me, female. Who. Are. You?" She felt the unfamiliar pull of something she could'nt see, or smell and had to fight down the sudden surge of panic as she blinked and found herself face to face with the boy, his fingers closing around her neck as he slammed her none too gently against the tree next to her.

She let out a slightly hysterical laugh, really this was funny. She could already hear Shika's endless bitching.

"Who are you?" He asked again as he leaned his body against her a bit and inhaled her scent. It was the most mouth watering scent he had ever smelled. And it was the reason he had stepped out to speak with her instead of simply killing her or leaving.

Her scent had sparked a strange intrest in her, and he was curious to see what it could lead too. She still said nothing and for a second he wondered if she was being stubborn or if she was actually mute. But then she smirked at him and he knew that she was'nt saying anything because she didn't feel the need to speak. She didn't feel the need or compulsion to tell him anything and while this pissed him off a bit it also made him very happy too.

If something was worth having; then it was worth fighting for. And to him this spirited female was definatly worth having. "Go to hell." She rasped as he squeezed his fingers around her neck a little more, cutting off her air way and making it very difficult to breath, hoping that she would show fear. But she suprised him by just standing there smiling as he slowly choked the life from her. He stopped just shy of killing her, when she was starting to slip into unconsiousness and pulled her into his arms and pressed his mouth against her cheek as she coughed and tried to catch her breath. He held her just a second longer before lowering her to the ground and looking around.

Someone was coming. He did'nt know who it was but he felt their blood lust and it was feeding his own. He looked down at the nameless female and resisted the urge to reach down and stroke her hair back from her face, but stopped himself in time. He had to leave anyways, it was'nt a good idea for him to stick around and put his female in danger because he was unstable.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Tiger appeared back at the tower wearing what looked like a bananna peel on his head his body was tense, as he tapped Shadow on the shoulder. The kid had'nt moved an inch since he had pressed the blade of his katana to Kakashi's neck, and Kakashi was trying to think of a really inventive way to kill him when Shadow snapped.

"What?" At Tiger.

"Kitsune is gone." Shadow dropped his katana and for a second Kakashi toyed with the idea of picking it up and thrusting the shiny silver tip through the young man's chest, but killing the Anbu came second ot his need to find Uzu and see for himself that she was alright, and he would be damned if he let the little punk ass maggot stupid enough to threaten him; beat him to the punch.

"What the fuck? You took her out of here and then she just vanished! Did you take your eyes off of her again? You know how she likes to escape from us."

"No I didn't take my eyes off of her, she was fucking pissed at us for not letting her tell him-" Tiger pointed at Kakashi as he picked up the katana blade. "That he's going to be a father because you get fucking jealous at the thought of any male other than you touching her!" Tiger nearly bellowed, Kakashi nearly dropped the katana as he stared at the two Anbu in shock. Sarutobi and everyone else in the room gasped in shock-well everyone except Anko, she was laughing her ass off.

Saritobi sighed and looked around when he noticed that Minx and Panther were gone. Oh dear god, what now?


	16. Chapter 16

Uzu sat on the ground coughing when Panther, and Minx appeared on either side of her. "Kitsune?" Panther hissed as he grasped her chin in his fist and checked her neck by tipping it this way and that checking her neck, and nearly snarled when he saw the bruises forming on her skin.

"I'm alright. I'm alright..." Kitsune said as she tried to push him away, he ignored her and only moved closer, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a hug as Minx yanked off her mask and snarled.

"What the fuck was that shit about?" Uzu blinked and looked just a bit suprised by the meaness she could hear in the girl's tone. She sounded like her barely supressed fury was about to get the best of her.

"I have'nt the slightest clue."

"That is'nt what I meant,_ female_." Hinata growled at her as she turned her head, the look in her eyes was positivly preditory as her insult finally registered in Uzu's mind._ Uh-oh, I've done it now. Hina's inner demon is about to destroy us all! Eekk! _

Hina only called her a female in that tone when she wanted blood, and was using her tone and her words to warn her not to try and stop her or the bloodshed would be epic. "Hina-"

"Who the fuck did that male think he was? How dare he touch our wife!"

"Hina-"

"And _you_-how dare you ditch Tiger and run off like that! Do you realise how close you came to being killed? I _could_ wring that pretty little neck of yours." Hinata snarled as she ran her fingers through her dark hair and started pacing, not listening in the slightest to Uzu's warning tone. If the girl made her raise her voice she would be sorry. She had a zero tolerance policy on insubordination, and while she knew that the girl was only venting because she was worried for her health; she was for all appearances questioning her ability to lead, and that was'nt tolerated by any means.

Uzu was the leader for a reason, and she didn't like being questioned. Ever.

"_Hina_-" She raised her voice a bit and Panther quickly removed himself from danger, there was no way he was getting in between Kitsune and Minx when they were about to have a knock down drag out fight. He was'nt so stupid as to try and get between the two, when they would easily kill him just to get at each other.

He moved at least thirty feet away and snorted as the blonde, finally let out a low feral sounding growl and got to her feet and very quickly sent the Hyuga flying with a well placed kick to her stomach. Hinata gasped and doubled over as her feet went skidding across the ground, one hand blindly reaching out with one hand to try and steady herself. She finally stopped and fell to her knees coughing and wheezing, jesus christ it felt like her ribs were broken. And she knew why as she glanced up at the blonde standing perfectly still ten feet away. The killing aura swirling around Uzu was the most terrifying, violent and oppressing aura she had ever felt.

It was like being caught in a blizzard without any warning. She smiled a bit, this was her mate. This was the female that bore her young and the young of her other mates. She could'nt deny the fact that she was angry, that she had been afraid that Uzu would die before Panther let them go to make a move to save her, but right now the only thing she felt was desire.

The need to pin her mate to the ground and ravish her almost violently. To mark her with her teeth and her finger tips, to make her writh and beg and scream for more.

She ran her tongue along her teeth, suddenly wishing that she had fangs that would leave deeper marks as she stared at Uzu, her pale eyes glittering like molten mercury. Uzu blinked at the sudden change of the Hyuga's aura and took an involitary step back, the words-

Oh shit, flashing through her mind in big, bold red letters. Hinata's expression was nothing but promising. Promising pleasure, and pain. Promising her more than she could handle in her current condition and then some.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

"Well your a dick!"

"Better than being dickless!"

"Fuck you!" Shika snarled at the taller teen. Neji met him half way, their chests just barely touching as he snarled down at the Nara boy.

"No thanks, the last thing I need is you up my ass as much as your up-omff!" Shika cut him off with a well placed knee to the stomach.

"Watch you fucking mouth, Tiger. Thats. Our. Woman. Your. Talking. About." Shika growled in a dangerous tone, still ignoring the twenty something jounin watching the exchange in wide eyed amusment-minus one Copy Nin.

Kakashi had decided that his time would be best spent looking for the mother of his young so that he could confront her directly about her condition and see if what he had heard before had been the truth. If the Anbu really had tried to keep her seperated from him so that she could'nt tell him about hsi offspring implied that she had tried several times to speak with him and tell him about his new role as an expectant father.

And if that was true, then... _I should have stayed and watched the two fools kill each other. _He thought as he rounded the corner leading to Uzu's apartment and sniffed the air, catching a hint of her sweet scent. It was fresh, meaning that she had been by some time earlier. _Excellent. _He'd have her in his arms again in no time at all.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hina, calm down. Think about what your doing-" Uzu said as she held out a small hand as if to ward off the Hyuga girl as she used a transformation jutsu to change into a male. Hina smirked at her and lunged for her and missed, she had been meaning to catch her and pin her down so that she could take out her frustrations on her.

Really it was Uzu's fault to begin with, she should'nt have ditched Tiger. She should'nt have run off on her own, not in her condition. "I'm going to make sure that you can't walk for the next week." Hina hissed as she lunged at uzu again, her fingers closing around Uzu's wrist and quickly spun her around and trapped her between her body and the tree that Uzu had been using to stay upright. Apparently she was still suffering from a lack of air from when she had been choked by the strange red haired male before he had left.

Uzu's breasts scrapped against the rough tree bark and she cried out in shock and suprise. The roughness of the bark felt suprisingly good against her engorged breasts as she felt Hina slip a hand under her skirt and squeeze her left ass cheek.

"Lee, your on watch duty." Hina called out as the Anbu sighed and turned his back, as fasinating as this was he was'nt into she-male and female action.

Hina smiled as she rubbed her cock against Uzu's ass, her excitment spiking. She was'nt sure what it was about using the transofmation jutsu, but she loved how excited and aroused she got in this form. All she had to do was see Uzu and she wanted to fuck her brains out. The feeling had only increased even more since she had learned that Uzu was carrying her child. One of the seven nestled in her womb.

She would have to be careful with her, or she might accidentally end up hurt ing Uzu or the babys. She slipped her hand around to cup Uzu through her panties and growled as she felt how wet she already was. One of the advantages of being the blonds lover was knowing that she stayed ready for them, even when they were on missions or going about their daily lives. It was one of the things that Hina liked the most. They didn't have to do anything to put the blond in the mood, she just seemed to be natrually affectionate.

Lee kept his back turned as Uzu made a funny sound. Without thinking Lee turned his head, part of him recognising that his leader was in a weakened condition due to her pregnacy and knew that as one of her team he had to watch her back.

He got a little more than he bargained for when he caught sight of Hina in her male form, fucking Uzu against a tree from behind. The blond had her face buried against the tree trunk, her breath coming out in short ragged gasps as Hina pressed her lips against her shoulder and wrapped an arm around her waist as she palmed one of her lush breasts.

He turned red and turned back around, trying to ignore the two. Honestly he was'nt sure why he was here anymore. Hina got wierd when she was in her boy form. She got more aggressive and dangerous, which was part of the reason he was still standing here instead of taking a walk through the woods or something. He needed to be here just in case Hina got violent. It was'nt something that happened often, in fact it rearely happened at all, but that just was'nt the point.

Uzu was their team leader. Their _expecting_ team leader, and it was their job to ensure her safety and well being, even if it was from each other. Which was why he waited another...ten minutes before deciding to go and save her from Hinata before she ended up with another kid.

Kakashi stood at the top of the hill panting. Dear god in heaven what could Uzu possibally be doing way out here in the middle of no where? _She must have really wanted some time alone._ Not that he could blame her one little bit, between her Anbu mission, her team, her pregnancy, and trying to keep her two lives seperate from each other; the woman must be exhausted. He looked around and was about to go left when he heard someone cry out and froze for a second.

His expression darkening as he changed directions and took off running towards where the monument faces were located. He ran until he broke through the thicket of trees and stopped to look around again and blinked at the sight before him.

Just ten feet away from where he was standing, he could see Uzu pinned against a tree with someone that looked like a Hyuga ramming into her-oh my... He bared his teeth behind his mask and closed the distance between himself and the other two, his temper rising to the surface, his vision dimming to red as he walked right up to the Hyuga and punched the guy in the face and sent him flying back away from the blond as her legs gave out and she started to fall. Reaching out blindly Kakashi caught her and carefully lowered her to the ground so that she would'nt get hurt.

She sat there for a second trying to catch her breath as he ran his finger tip along one of the scratches on her right cheek then let his hand drop to his side as he turned his attention to the Huyga as he got up and spat out blood. "That was low Wolf. I was just about to cum..."

Kakashi growled as he glared at the younger male. Just who the hell died and gave this joker the right to touch the mother of his child? His mate? Did the guy have a death wish?


	18. Chapter 18

"That hurt Wolf. I was so close to cumming too-" Hina said as she/he picked herself up off of the ground. Her pale eyes staring at Uzu as she sat on the ground panting. Kakashi felt the over whelming urge to flatten the Hyuga as he ran his tongue along his bloody lower lip and smirked.

Kakashi stepped in front of Uzu, firmly planting himself between the mad looking Hyuga and the woman carrying his offspring. "Just who the hell do you think you are? Who gave you the right to touch _my_ woman?" He growled as the teen took several steps forward.

"She gave me the right Hatake. And so did you when you abandoned her-" Hina said in a low dangerous tone as she walked just a little closer. Kakashi tensed, one hand closer to his weapons pouch than she would have liked. She would have to be sure to stay out of his reach or he mighty really kill her just to keep Uzu._ Such is the instincts of all territorial males. _Hina thought in wary amusement.

Kakashi glared at the teen, unsure of what to say. He had never abandoned Uzu. He had been forced to leave her side as a last resort to shift the councils attention from her, to protect her. He had even almost died to keep her safe so what right did this kid, this Hyuga punk have to look down on him? None. He had no right at all. Rage bubbled up in his chest, threatening to steal his reason, to color his vision, his hands, his world deep crimson. "How dare you. How dare you say that I abandoned her!" He snarled, his lips peeling back from his teeth behind his mask.

Hina stopped moving, she just froze, didn't move, didn't breathe, didn't even blink for several seconds as she noted his tone, his protective posture, his sudden need to bleed her until her body gave out. There was something strange about the way he had said that. _How dare you say that I abandoned her!_ He sounded like a wounded animal. Like he had been caged and forced to stay from her side...

Hina thought about what she knew of Uzu all those years ago, what she knew about what the council had planned and done. She remembered what she and the others had done to save Uzu, about the people that they had killed just to reach her side and save her from being used like a cheap whore by the men in the village. She remembered Uzu looking at her with her wide ruby eyes as she had struggled to free her left arm from the barbed wire that she had been bound with.

She had been so scared that the ones coming for her were the bad guys that she had actually tried to chew her own hand off just to escape. She had been so scared, almost hysterical, Hina had never seen her like that before. The person that she had come to know as her friend was brave, strong, kind, and warm. All she had seen that day was Uzu's over whelming fear, her pain, and tears. Hina had sworn, along with the others that they would never again allow another person to reduce the girl that they cared for to such a state.

She sorted through her information and tried to see things from Wolf's side. If the council had known of his attachment to Uzu, they would have done everything they could to separate the two and make the girl vulnerable. Lie, cheat, steal, falsely accuse and arrest a person of a crime. She would bet that they would even go so far as to lock away her one chance of survival and keep him locked up until they had had their way.

Uzu had signed her contract with the council after they had saved her. Meaning that the council must have been aware of Hatake's feelings for the girl and had thought that by getting rid of him they would be able to do as they pleased with the girl. But she, Shika, Neji, Shino, Choji, and Lee had ruined their plans there.

As long as even one of them lived the council could'nt touch her. That would be even more so now that she was going to have their offspring. The contract would be null and void. And once the council figured that out-they would triple their efforts to bend Uzu to their will. _We won't be able to protect her._Hina realised as her heart clenched painfully in her chest. There wasn't a one out of all of them that could save Uzu completely.

They didn't have the necessary power or pull. Their clans wouldn't back them because of who Uzu was. Not even for the sake of their children. The only person in the village with the power and pull to keep her safe was Hatake. The only question now was...would he save her? "Do you love her Wolf?" Hina asked all of a sudden as Lee appeared next to Uzu and looked between Kakashi and Hina wondering what the hell was going on.

Kakashi bristled at the teens question. He would'nt be here if he didn't love her. Hell he never would have let himself be tortured by the council in the first place, if he didn't love her. "Of course I do."

Hina cocked her head and gave him a cold smile. It was easy for him to say that-the words meant nothing because there was no feeling in them. He was still angry at her for not holding out and waiting for him. He didn't know that it was'nt her fault. Hina snorted and glared at him. "Your such a liar-" Kakashi glared at the boy and felt the need to reach out and wrap his fingers around the kid's neck.

"You say that you love her and yet you have no faith in her." Kakashi growled. Now he understood the sudden change in tactics from the Hyuga.

"She broke her promise to me." He was still a bit upset about that. He had really thought that she would wait for him. That while he was under going torture she was waiting for him, alive, well, whole, and untouched. When he had found out that she hadn't kept her promise he had been pissed. He couldn't see the girl that he had fallen in love with because she had faded away and become someone willing to spread her legs for anyone. It had hurt him to know that she had moved on and made him feel like a fool.

"She didn't do it willingly."

Kakashi blinked at the teen as he said those words. Just what the hell did that mean? He was about to ask when the Hyuga sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "You still don't understand-" It wasn't a question. Kakashi nodded and the Hyuga looked away from him, the tension and anger draining away suddenly leaving in it's place a strange sort of calm as his pale eyes shifted back to Kakashi's face.

"The council forced her to sign a contract after you disappeared. Stating that they could do whatever they wanted with her-they could rape her, torture her, pass her around from person to person like a toy, they could make her fight and suffer all they liked and she would have no right to complain or fight them. There was one, and only one plausible out clause. A loop hole that the council had never considered."

"It stated that she would be untouchable as long as even one person in the village would look for her, would try to fight for her and find her. She took lovers because it was necessary to establish a bond deeper than friendship. The council wanted proof. Blood. Her virgin blood to seal the deal. They tried to give her to a guy to be broken in. But Shika reached her first. He had already taken her innocence before the man could get to her. To say the least-the council was'nt pleased about this, but they were forced to let her go anyways. Mainly because if they had killed Shika, his clan would have destroyed the village in retaliation."

"She never once stopped thinking of you. She never once stopped worrying about you or loving you. Do you understand now?" Kakashi was dumbstruck. He looked at Uzu and noticed the way she was hunched over, her body shaking, her arms wrapped around herself. She didn't look at him. She probably felt that she would see nothing but anger and hatred in his eyes if she did. God what a mess.

He had left her unprotected in a vain effort to keep her safe-he had foolishly believed the council's promise that they would leave her alone. And then when he had seen her again and found out that she wasn't the same person that he had remembered, he had sought to hurt her, to take his frustrations out on her. It was why he had dragged her into the closet at the school. Or at least that was what he had told himself at first. The actual reason behind why he had taken her in such a dark and stifling place was because he had been desperate to know what he had been missing out on. He had been jealous.

God he was such an idiot.


	19. Chapter 19

_Kakashi turned to look at Uzu, his dark blue eye wide and troubled. If what the Hyuga said was true then-_

_She had waited for him. She had waited for him to come back from his little incarceration. She had waited for him. Worried for him. _

_He had been locked away by the council to make her vulnerable to attack. And it had worked. She had fallen into their trap and had found a loophole knowing what awaited her if she didn't do something. She had used the loop hole only because she had known that he would be looking for her once he returned. His stomach twisted up into knots, his heart jumped up out of his chest and into his throat as he gazed at the young woman carrying his young. _

_"Why didn't you tell me?" _

_"I tried. But you didn't want to listen." Uzu said softly as he reached out and lightly touched the scratches on her cheek. The scent of his young coupled with her softly floral scent, wafting up to tease his senses. God he was such a bastard. He remembered her trying to tell him that she hadn't taken lovers because she had wanted too, but because it was necessary. _

_He had'nt understood then, but he got it now and he hated himself for not realising what she had been trying to tell him before. _

_Hina looked at the Wolf, sadly. She had known from the beginning that there would come a day when she and the others would have to let Uzu-hime go. She may love them in her own way, but she wasn't in love with them and would never be happy with anyone but Wolf. _

_It was starting to look more and more like today was the day that Wolf would take their leader, their princess, their goddess, from them for good. "Wolf..." He turned his head to look at the Hyuga and Hina smiled kindly despite the fact that she felt like she was dying inside. "Kitsune, and yourself have some things to sort out between you. Take her and go some place private and talk." _

_Kakashi started to open his mouth and ask what he would do once the Nara found him, and the Hyuga gave him a sickly sweet smile. "Let Panther and I deal with Shadow. You just worry about Kitsune, she is carrying your young too after all." _

_Kakashi got what the Hyuga was trying to say, he gave the teen a grateful look and scooped Uzu up in his arms and teliported out of the woods. _

_Panther walked up to Hina, looking more than a little uncomfortable. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on here, he hadn't really been paying attention. But the sad and lonely look on Hina's face confirmed his fears. _

_They would be losing Kitsune soon. _

_(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)_

Kakashi reappeared in the living room of his old child hood home with Uzu cradled in his arms. She blinked and looked around as he set her down on her feet. "Wolf...what-"

"We need to talk." Kakashi said as he brushed his fingers across her cheek before he stepped away from her to go set up a perimeter and put up a barrier. Once he was done with that he came back into the house and stopped when he saw her sitting on the old plastic covered couch waiting for him.

He suddenly felt very awkward towards the girl. Several different emotions pulling him in all directions.

Need, lust, worry, concern, joy.

He was staring at the female that he had loved for the past fourteen years.

He was going to be a father.

His heart thudded in his chest, his mouth went dry and he suddenly felt just a little bit light headed. He cleared his throat and made a strange choking sound as he closed the door behind him and locked it. Locking the two of them into his former home together. Alone.

"H-How long have you known that you were-" For some weird reason or another he couldn't seem to force the words 'pregnant with my young' out of his mouth. Uzu tilted her head just a bit and gave him a tight lipped smile.

"Since the last time that I saw you." Since he had dragged her into the closet at the school and taken her over and over and over again.

She closed her eyes for a second as she recalled him pinning her against the door and ravishing her mouth as he thrust into her. She felt her heart speed up in her chest as she recalled how hard, thick and aching he had been as he slid himself deeper and deeper inside of her. Remembered the way her body had heated up and clenched and milked him as he picked up the pace and thrust harder, deeper, slamming her smaller body against the door almost violently until he came.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, her hormones had been going crazy lately, making her crave skin to skin contact as if it were air. It was starting to look like she was going to need contact with him. She could feel a dull ache forming between her legs as her body got wet, already anticipating and responding to her needs. "Come here wolf." She said in a breathless tone as she patted the cushion next to her.

Kakashi stared at her strangely as he caught a whiff of her scent from where he stood across the room, his blood heated in his veins becoming like liquid fire as his cock hardened. His female needed, and he was helpless to do anything but obey.


	20. Chapter 20

After ward Kakashi lay on the floor with Uzu firmly tucked against his naked body, threading his fingers through her silken hair as he rose up on one elbow and kissed her shoulder, causing her to stir against his side and look at him. "Do you want to stay with me?" It was the question that he had been dying to ask since he had brought her to his old child hood home to talk to her. The question that his instinct demanded that he enforce on her if she refused him.

Uzu stared up at him and gave a small smile. "Could I?" He nodded his head curtly, his heart aching in his chest. The way she had answered him made him think that she thought that because she had taken lovers before that he wouldn't want her for anything more than a few rolls in the hay. It hurt him to think that she thought that, yet at the same time it was understandable since he hadn't really spoken to her about what he wanted yet.

"Yes. Of course." He wanted to be with her, he wanted to take care of her. He loved her. He loved their unborn young. He wanted to be a part of all of their lives.

"But wouldn't it bother you that I-" She wanted to mention the other children that she carried but he stopped her by kissing her lips. He understood very well what she was going to say, and he didn't care. So she was going to have five young or so. Big deal. He didn't mind that fact. And if their biological fathers didn't want them then he'd take them in as his own. It wouldn't be that hard since they would be a part of Uzu.

"First thing is first. How many children are you carrying?" He would need to know everything specific so that he could better care for her and the children.

"S-Seven." He balked for a second, just a second before shaking his head and looking her over. He hadn't expected her to be carrying that many young. His eyes looked her over and noticed that her body was still flat, her stomach looked just a little bit swollen, like maybe by an inch or so, but other wise was as flat as it had always been. It must be the Kyubbi's doing. But it was still a bit on the freaky side. _Like really_ f_reaky._

He put his hand on her stomach and tried to imagine her stomach swollen with seven young. A sudden shaft of fear slithered through his chest. Icy and cold and utterly terrifying. If she carried them to term, she could bleed to death during labor and there wouldn't be a damn thing that he or anyone else could do about it. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and licked his lips with the tip of his tongue and asked. "I-Is Kyubbi going to help you with the labor?"

"Yes. She's already told me that she's going to mess with the babies to make them small." He blinked at her and sighed in releif, _oh thank god_. He thought as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close to him as their skin would allow.

"Have you gone to see a doctor yet? Made any appointments? Been checked out?"

"No. The others were taking care of me so that I could wrap up some loose ends first."

Kakashi made a soft humming sound and made a mental note to take some time off from work to take her to the doctor and fix up a nursery, and do whatever else he needed to do. "Were you following a special diet?"

Uzu nodded her head slightly and rubbed her face against his chest, her breath tickling his skin just a little bit. He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair some more and kissed the top of her head. "Would you mind giving up the others as lovers?" Kakashi finally asked, his insecurity coming into play. He didn't mind that she had had other lovers now that he understood the reasons why, but he would rather that was in her past and she was excursively his from now on.

"That might be harder than you think. Minx and Shadow are very possessive."

"_Then I'll take care of them if they try something_." Kakashi growled warningly, his lips brushing her own when she tipped her head back to look at him. She nodded her head and settled herself more comfortably beside him and laid her head on the arm he had around her and started to doze off as he settled down and rested his head on the back of her shoulder and hugged her tightly.


	21. Chapter 21

Ah, it's been a while since I posted anything for this.

Well, here goes nothing. Don't hate me if the chapter's short. _Something_ is better than_ nothing_ after all.

(***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

_"That might be harder than you think. Minx and Shadow are very possessive."_

_"Then I'll take care of them if they try something." Kakashi growled warningly, his lips brushing her own when she tipped her head back to look at him. She nodded her head and settled herself more comfortably beside him and laid her head on the arm he had around her and started to doze off as he settled down and rested his head on the back of her shoulder and hugged her tightly._

(***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Several days later, Kakashi and Uzu stood outside of the lovely, spacious traditonal japanese style house that Uzu had gotten for herself and her Anbu team to all live in, with a feeling of dread in his stomach. And for good reason.

Minx and Shadow were both members of the most elite Anbu team to have existed in over a decade since he had left the Anbu special forces.

And to make things more difficult- They were two of Uzu's fiercest, and most possessive lovers. Two of whom had sired children on her. One of which had already stepped aside as Uzu's lover and given her into his care.

Leaving only _one_ of them Kakashi was deeply beginning to _despise _for making things so hard on Uzu for wanting to be apart from them. Shadow. _Shadow_ who was making things difficult for Uzu.

Which in turn stressed Kakashi out because in the past few days since asking Uzu to stay with him, the younger male had showed up at Kakashi's home a number of times demanding Uzu back. And when he didn't get what he wanted, the two of them got into fist fights which terrified Uzu to the point of almost miscarrying.

And though Shadow knew what he was doing, he refused to stop.

It was as if he didn't care about what happened to all of the young that Uzu was carrying as long as he got the woman herself back.

To some extent Kakashi could understand this.

After all, he was a former Anbu as well and knew that having an Anbu team leader leave their subordinates, left the subs with a feeling of having outlived their usefullness. Since half of their job was to stick to their captain like glue. To know where their leader was at all times and make sure that said leader stayed in _one_ piece.

Because there was _nothing_ beyond the team that was important.

Not life. Not happiness. Not family...

Of course these were very old fashioned concepts for the Anbu. Times had changed much of the methds, much of the ways teams were built, and functioned. Now a days, women within Anbu are allowed to leave to date and to marry and to have children.

No one really cared if the woman was a team leader (though Kakashi supposed that Anbu had some different protocols for such an event now) To help the Anbu team lacking a leader from feeling useless and forgotten and abandoned.

Kakashi stood next to Uzu in the front yard, his handgripping hers, their fingers laced together, his heart in his mouth. "Remember what I said earlier Uzu-love?" Kakashi asked as Uzu's team filed out of the house one by one. Revealing the group of seven teens. All of whom were _male_ aside from Minx.

"You said that if I started having more stomach pains that I was to tell you immediately."

"And?" Kakashi asked in an impatient tone.

Uzu rolled her eyes. "And that if you accidentally killed Shika here today, I'll help you dispose fo the body then_ lie_ about your where abouts."

Kakashi let go of her hand and reached out and patted her cheek. "Thank you love."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just hurry this up. I'm starting to feel sick."


End file.
